


Taming the Beast

by battleaxe_bi



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Demon Sex, F/M, Fae Magic, Post-Seduce Me 2: The Demon War, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:45:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battleaxe_bi/pseuds/battleaxe_bi
Summary: Mika Anderson once opened her home to five incubi brothers, and it ended in demon magic, a war, and her happily ever after with the eldest, James. The other brothers have set out into the world and made their own living, and now, six years later, a month-long reunion is called. After everything they've been through, the other brothers thought they'd be prepared for anything. Except a new face at the Anderson household.





	1. The Call

**SAM**

       It had been six years since I had left the Anderson house. I had gotten post cards and phone calls with little updates about how things were going, and the happy love story that was transpiring with my brother, James and Mika Anderson. It was cute, and I was happy for them, but a part of me felt weird. All of my brothers have been giving me updates on their own romantic exploits. Being an incubus is fun, you live off of sexual desire. But it wasn't just sex for them. It was date nights, sex, and actually staying the day after for coffee and breakfast before work. 

        It wasn't fair. I got what I needed to survive, yeah. It wasn't like I was lacking in that at all. But there was nothing else to it. There wasn't romance, there was Plan B. There wasn't love, there was sliding off of a roof of a sorority the morning after (which is what I happened to be doing now). 

        I opened up my apartment door, threw the keys onto the counter and grabbed a beer from the fridge. I checked my phone. Dead. I walked over to it's charger and plugged it in, the sad, red symbol of no battery. I walked around the house and threw a couple frozen waffles into the toaster, and turned on the TV. Nothing too good on, but there hardly ever was. I pulled out my waffles and laid down on my bed. My phone, now up to 1% of charge read 6:00 AM. 

        "It's too damn early," I grumbled, unlocking my phone to see three missed calls, two from James and one from Mika. She was the only one that left a voicemail.

        "Hey, Sam!" she chirped. "So, James and I were thinking about throwing a little get-together with all the boys. We thought it's about time we got the boys back together! If you have a person you wanna bring, that's cool, you know the house has the room for it. If you don't, hey, no judgement. Call me back by the third if you're coming on the fourth! Love you, asshole!"

           I checked the date. Yup, it was the fourth. Shit. I tried calling back, but went to her voicemail. I groaned and stuffed a waffle down my throat. Knowing James, the two of them are probably already up and doing things. Probably with the rest of the boys. I grabbed my black leather jacket and my keys, my phone charger before getting up and locking the apartment. 

        By the time I got to the mansion, I saw four other cars there. Great. Everyone got there before me. I knocked on the door once, twice, three times. When there was no answer, I swung it open, surprised it was unlocked. 

        "Hello? I see cars, I know you guys are here," I called out to the house. 

        THWUMP. I was side tackled by an unseen force, also known as my brother, Matthew. The unruly black hair couldn't belong to anyone else.

        "SAM! Mika said you didn't call so you might not be here and I missed you, I was so upset, and I didn't want Mika to be upset, she's in a bit of a fragile state right now.." Matthew babbled.

        "Get..OFF ME!" I grunted and pushed Matthew off. "Wait, what do you mean, fragile state? Is she sick?" 

        The rest of the brothers stumbled into the main foyer.  Damien was grinning. "Only in the mo-"

        With an angry glare from James, however, silenced him. "All in good time, Damien. Welcome back, Sam. Come on, we're all enjoying the weather in the back gazebo. Oh, and we do have another guest, so be...decent."

        I shrugged. "Okay, cool. Glad to be back, though. Had some good times here.."

        I followed my brothers out to the gazebo, and there was a little table set up out there with tea and those stupid, little finger sandwiches.  A white lace tablecloth and china set adorned the table. Wow, James really primped out Mika. 

        Mika. She was sitting at the table, positively glowing. I had seen a lot of glowing in my lifetime, but she had this natural, golden shine about her. Kind of weird, actually. As I got closer, I noticed a change in the way she was sitting. Mika swung around the table and my mouth dropped. 

        "Sammy! So glad you could make it. I never heard back from you, but I still prepped a room because I've just learned to expect the unexpected with you. But you on the other hand, look like you did not expect this. Oh, my god, seriously, James, he looks like he's going to pass out, someone should watch him."

        My throat had gone dry at the sight of an at least seven month pregnant Mika. "You...you are..with him? Are you- are you sure? That.. that, that was a good idea? I, ooh, the world is spinning."

        Erik leaned up behind me. "Sam, it has been six years. Mika is twenty-four. That's a perfectly reasonable time to have a child, and you know James will be an incredibly capable father..."

        And then I blacked out. 

* * *

        "Is he still breathing?"

        "I think so, trust me, he'll be fine."

        A laugh. "He will be fine because he's overreacting. He panicked because if James is having a kid, that means there's pressure for him to have a kid and Sam, as good as he looks, could not be a father. Might be a good lay, but he's not ready yet."

        My subconscious flipped over. That was a girl's voice. That was not Mika. Wait, how did she know that I would be a good lay? And, hey, who was she to say that I wouldn't be a good father? I probably wouldn't be right now, but that was still a little rude.

        "You might have to..ugh, give him a little..ahem..energy?" 

        My eyes flew open right as a girl was about to slap Erik.

        Erik, glad for the news, claimed, "Oh, wait, he did it on his own!"

        My eyes adjusted to the room, and then adjusted to the girl about to slap his brother. Damn. I had a good eye and she was by far the best. Strawberry blonde hair and light green eyes, slim but not skeletal. She actually had some meat right on her-

        THWAP. Instead of Erik, she changed her course to my face. The slap stung my right cheek and I rubbed the side of my face as I swung my legs over the edge of the bed. "You hit hard."

        "Yeah, I tend to do that when guys check out my ass, especially guys that I'd just met that day." the girl grunted at me and stormed out of the room.

        Mika walked in after her. "Sam. Is what I heard true? I mean, you're good looking but, hon. Never on the first meeting, I thought you learned that with me."

        My mouth dropped open in disbelief. "No! Okay, I just passed out because of the news that you're expecting a BABY, and that's a big enough shock. Now, I found out you have another girl who is not Naomi or Suzu, living here with us. A girl who is, quite pretty."

        James cleared his throat from the doorway. "That _girl_ happens to be Mika's cousin. Her name is Azalea Farrington. From Mika's mother's side. Her mother talked with Mika's and they sent her up here. She'll be staying here for the rest of the year. So, play nice, do you understand me?"

        "Tch. Already embracing that fatherly role, are ya, James? Don't worry, I won't do anything," I grumbled, getting up from the bed. "Can you at least tell me if that, uh..kid, is a girl or boy?"

        Mika went back to glowing almost instantly. "Well, here's the thing..."

        I sat back down. 

        "I'm actually only five months pregnant. We have twins. A boy and a girl," Mika explained excitedly. 

        My mouth dropped again. "Two?! You have two little...beings inside of you? That's insane! How, oh my, wait no, I do not wanna know how. Um..wait. You had..you created life with a demon. What are the kids going to be?"

        James shifted in the doorway, a concerned look on his face. "We don't know. It is unprecedented. They might look human, seeing as my glamour was still in tact. They might have little horns. We're just going to have to wait and see."

        "There aren't any technologies that humans have come up with to see? If they can see the gender of the baby, can't they see if it has wings or horns coming out of it's head?" I asked.

        "Think about it, Sam," Matthew said, appearing behind James. "Our horns only grew in after we were born. They won't even know until a few years. Their horns won't grow in until at least five or six years old."

        "So, now that we found out the big news, let's all go back outside and catch up on the rest of our lives. I can't imagine that all of your lives stopped once you left the house," Mika said politely and got up. James rushed over and held her arm as if she needed support. "Hon, I'm strong still. Until I'm double this size, I can walk without assistance."

        I followed behind the loving couple and when I reappeared back outside, I noticed two other women sitting with Azalea. One had whitish-blonde hair down to her waist, and dazzling blue eyes. The other was black haired, like Mika, with dark brown eyes and a toasty glow to her skin.  The brothers noticed my watch and jogged over to join me and James while Mika sat with the girls.

        "Isn't Bella lovely?" Erik said, watching the dark-haired woman. 

        "She's your's?" I asked, surprised. I never pegged Erik as the kind to settle down. I thought I would be in a serious relationship before Erik. "Since when?"

        Erik was smiling. "Fiancee. Proposed two months ago. We were dating for a year and I thought, this woman would be the only one I could truly love with all my heart. I knew I had to lock her down as soon as I could."

        "She's looks like a great lady," I said, nodding.  _But who's the other one? I can't see Matthew or Damien getting her..._

Damien chuckled next to me. "Tragic, because she is my girlfriend."

        I snapped his head to glare at Damien. "Get out of my head. You know I love you, bro, but that freaks me out a little."

        Damien just shrugged. "Emelaigne is her name. She's wonderful. A psychologist, you know. A human trying to understand the mind. She blew me away."

        "Sure that's not the only thing she blew," I laughed, elbowing his younger brother.

        "Saaaaam!" Matthew whined, his face scrunched up. "Gross!"

        I crossed his arms. "Matthew. We're incubi. We have sex to live. How is that gross?" 

        Matthew stuck his tongue out at him before responding. "I mean I get that, I just really don't want that mental image of my brothers..oh, bleh. So gross."

        The boys made their way over to the gazebo and sat down, each boy on the left side of his respective girl. Matthew and I, the loners, sat next to each other. The new girl, Azalea, sat across from us.

        Mika spoke first. "So, Sam, how are you? It's rare we get updates. How's work? Meet anyone fun?"

        "I'm good. Work is good. You'd think teaching martial arts to little kids would be more fun than it is, but in reality it's a lot of pushy parents and crybabies. As far as meeting anyone new, you know me. Moving around a lot isn't really the best for making pals. There's been a few girls here and there but no one..." I trailed off.

        "Outstanding?" Erik filled in, lovingly staring at his fiancee, stroking her hair.

        "Oh, stop it, you!" Bella said, batting his hand away. "Honestly, sometimes it feels like I'm the one who's cast this love magic on you!"

        The table laughs and Mika motions over to Azalea. "Well, we have our own little Siren over here, you know."

        I looked at the girl, suddenly interested. "You're a Siren?"

        Azalea blushed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. Mika's hyping me up because we're related. I'm not an actual siren, that would be cool though. Nope, I'm just a plain Jane singer. Well, artist that likes to sing. I'm going to college for the visual arts, and I dabbled in a bit of voice studies. That's how I met the first few boyfriends. Now it's this family joke that I'm a siren or something."

        "If you ever need anyone stunning to paint, I'll nominate myself," Matthew said, his childish grin a little suggestive.

        Azalea laughed. "Okay, sure. I'll keep that in mind when I whip out the acrylics."

        The conversation shifted all around the table, talking about Erik and Bella's wedding, James and Mika's babies, and the overall wellbeing of everyone. I, however, couldn't stop watching Azalea. She obviously didn't like it, because she would glare at me in return, then blush. As I just managed to pull my gaze away from her, I heard a lot of agreeing going on.

        "...you in, Sam?" Damien asked, making eye contact with me.

       I shook his head. "Wait, what?" 

        Matthew laughed. "Maybe if you stopped staring at people, you would know what we're talking about. We all thought let's keep it going and stay around. Just for a month. We all work around here, so getting to a job wouldn't be hard. If you really needed to, you could just call off for a little while. It might be nice to hang out, like in the old days, right? Soo...you in?"

        I felt an uneasy blush when I was called out for staring, but that quickly faded as Matthew explained the proposition. There was really no reason why I couldn't, and I missed spending time with my family. That  _was_ the only reason they came to the human world. 

        "Alright," I grunted. "I'm in."


	2. Jealous Much?

**AZALEA**

        After Sam decided to stay for the month, I decided to avoid him for a month. Sam rubbed me the wrong way, and I had a hard time believing he was a "good guy" after the whole Ass Staring incident. You would think that living in this huge mansion would let you walk around without bumping into too many people. Turns out that isn't true.

        It was the morning after all the guys had spent the night. I woke up bright and early, around 7:00 AM.  My room was next to the bathroom, thankfully, because that meant I could get to the shower before the others around me could. Beyond the shower, the rooms went in this order: Sam's, Matthew's, Erik and Bella's, and Damien and Emelaigne's. I was glad that the couples rooms were far away from my own, I didn't really want to hear all of that mess.

        Walking out in an oversized sleep shirt and some sport shorts, I went to open the bathroom door, only to find the handle locked. I shook her head and tried again. Still locked.  _Who the hell is up this early in the morning for a shower? My time is logical, whoever did this is just insane._ Just as that thought finished in my head, the door swung open, revealing a shirtless, just a towel around his waist, still dripping from his shower, Sam.

        "Sounded like someone wanted in, was that you?" Sam asked, coyly lifting one eyebrow up.

        I turned around and crossed my arms. "It was me, tragic you were the one behind the door. I'd prefer Matthew."

        Sam made a sound of mock offense. "Matthew? He's so childish, though. He'd probably just blush and run away form you. But not me."

        I felt his presence coming near me and swiveled behind him to avoid being touched. "Yeah? Maybe I don't want to have contact with any boy here. What if I'm just super, super gay?"

        By now, I had made my way to the bathroom door, and grabbed his clothes from the floor and tossed them at his chest. His eyebrows were furrowed together, like he didn't expect that at all. "Fine then. Can't change that. Just remember, I'm just a door away."

        Sam winked at me, and I rolled my eyes and slammed the door shut.  _Disgusting pig._ I turned on the shower to Hell hot and stripped before getting in. While I cleaned, I felt anger building up in my chest. I began to talk to myself.

        "Who does he think he even is? Mr. Perfect Green Eyes? Ugh! He's such an asshole, he thinks that just because he's decent looking, he can just treat people like trash! News flash, bud, women are people and not just batteries that you can steal energy from. That's just..wrong. I mean, Mika said that they're good guys and I can see it in the others, but Sam? He acts like being an incubus is his only goal in life. Like just having sex for his whole life is okay. That's...ugh. Bleh. No wonder he can't find any girl to stay with. They see his true colors and bounce. Do not blame them at all."

        I finished ranting and got out of the shower, getting dressed and going back into her room. I braided my hair into two Dutch braids and put on yoga pants and a tank top. It was time for yoga. I found doing it in the morning and doing it at night brought me the most peace and flexibility. I walked out to the front yard to my favorite spot: there was a cherry tree and a maple overshadowing a lush patch of grass. Unfortunately, I met again with Mr. Perfect Green Eyes. 

        "Now, I'm starting to think you like me," Sam said from my perfect patch of grass.

        "Tch. Yeah, right. If I like you, then someone needs to send me to an asylum because the'd be crazy. I just came out to work on my yoga. What are you doing in my spot?" I snapped back. 

        Sam straightened. "Funny that you said yoga. I'm doing Tai Chi. It happens to be an amazing spot for it. Good energy vibes. I don't really think I wanna move."

        I glared at him as he tried to appear innocent and Zen-like. "Well, you have to. I've been doing my yoga there since I came here. I live here, and you're a visitor. So, I think I win?"

        "Tsk, tsk. I would think that you would share. After all, I am James' brother. I'm just as much family as you are. I'm living here for a month, as well. Come on, would sharing a patch of grass really kill you?" Sam asked me.

        I sighed and threw my head back. " _Fine._ But if I catch you staring at me again, I will hit you. Again." 

        "You aren't that good looking," Sam sneered. 

        I lunge forward in a warrior pose. "If that were the case, why couldn't you stop staring at me at lunch the other day?"

        Sam snorted. "I was wondering how someone as decent looking as you is so upset about everything. I mean, your life must be relatively easy. You probably got everything you ever wanted, as a kid and a teenager."

        I sat down and crossed my legs, closing my eyes. "Just because someone is pretty doesn't mean they should be happy, or that their life is together. Now, can you please be quiet? I'm trying to achieve some peace."

        Sam went quiet and stayed quiet, thank God. I had just finished the last pose and got up. Sam was sitting down, watching me. I glared at him. "Why are you watching me now?"

        Sam shrugged. "Dunno. Thought I'd see something really cool or really hot. Tragically, I saw neither," he said and got up to brush himself off. 

        I stormed over to him, hand in full swing, ready to hit. Sam held his arms up to defend himself, and as I brought my hand down to slap him, Sam grabbed my wrist. His eyes narrowed and for a second, I could've sworn I saw them flash gold. I went to pull my arm back, but Sam's grip was unrelenting. 

        I tried pulling harder. "Sam? Sam, let me go! You're being weird!" 

        He grabbed my waist with his other hand and pulled me closer to him. I tried to squirm away, but he was unnaturally strong. "I don't like being hit. If you want to hit me, we can spar. But I will win. If I can fend off all four of my brothers, I can overpower you in a heartbeat."

        I pressed my hands against his chest. "Stop it. You're freaking me out. The only reason I wanted to hit you is because..I don't like the way you view women. It's gross. We're more than our....energy."

        Sam's eyebrows knit together, confused. "I know that. Do you seriously think that's all I see in girls? I mean, yeah, there's a bit of that, but it's not entirely that."

        I had stopped struggling as he was talking and when it was silent again, became aware of our closeness. A warm buzz surprised me, causing me to blush. "I..well, then. Um. Okay? Good. Nice talk."

        "Yeah," Sam muttered. "Good talk. Maybe we should have another one soon. You're not that insufferable."

        I smiled. "And you're not too much of an asshole."

        I was also suddenly aware of Sam's closeness. His face seemed to be getting closer to mine and a part of me wanted to get closer to his. My eyes flickered to his lips.  _Wait, what? Why was I thinking about his lips?_  

        I pulled away from his grasp. "Smooth move, incubus. Catch you later," I laughed.

        Sam waved with a smug smile on his face as I stalked away. He was good, I'll give him that. But I'd been around the boys long enough I understood when they were using their powers. Erik was doing it all the time at lunch the other day. I could practically feel it from where I was sitting. I went into my room and grabbed my sketch book before going out on the back patio. As I watched the guys mess around with each other, I plopped down next to the garden. I began the main frame of a rose, outlining the base. 

        "Whatcha doin'?" A voice asked above me.

        I tilted my head up and saw Matthew watching me. "Oh, hey. I was just starting a sketch. I'm doing a floral portfolio. A couple sketches, an acrylic or two, maybe a few watercolors, and some photography shoots."

        "There is such a beautiful garden here, I can understand why anyone would want to get into that," Matthew said. "Do you ever go to botanical gardens in the city?"

        I shrugged. "Sometimes. I just don't like people much, so being in a city space isn't really my favorite. Though I will make an exception for museums and pastry shops."

        Matthew laughed. It was a sweet and light sound, nearly the opposite of Sam's. "We should head up to your favorite shop and get a snack sometime! I love sweets, and baking them. Chocolate cake is my favorite."

        Being around Matthew was easy. I never thought he had another plan or anything beyond what we talked about. "My mom actually used to make this chocolate cake with mayonnaise. Yeah," I explained, "it sounds super gross but when it was all said and done, that was the best chocolate cake I had ever had."

        "Well, now we have to make it!" Matthew's eyes had lit up. 

        "I might have to text her to ask her for the recipe, everything she baked was handwritten on notecards," I said, surprised at his enthusiasm. I looked up towards the other guys, still sparring. "Shouldn't you be over there with them?"

        Matthew shrugged. "Sometimes I opt out. I'm not really the hand fighting type. I have a special gift of my own. We all do, in a way. Like a super hero."

        "Can I ask what your's is?" 

        "Oh, it's a little different. Not as different as Erik's though, his is weird to me. But, uh, I'm good with knifes," Matthew said sheepishly. 

        "That's really cool! I don't really fight at all. I mean, I know basic defensive maneuvers but nothing in particular like that," I said in awe.

        "Yeah," a new voice said, "We _all_ do something cool." I looked up and lo and behold, Sam stood there. He looked at me, grinning smugly. "I, for example, have super strength and super speed."

        "Someone a little jealous?" Matthew asked his brother. 

        "Not at all, little bro," Sam replied, his hand messing up his brother's hair. "Just making sure that Azalea here knows we all have something unnatural about us. It's fun to see the mortals' reaction."

        Noticing the rising tension between the two, I got up, brushed off any dirt on me, and went back inside the house. I heard a few calls to wait, but ignored them. I don't like being fawned over by two guys. I don't even know if I was being fawned over by them, but I didn't like the tension. I walked over to the music room. 

        Shortly after I moved in with Mika and James, James seemed to have an epiphany about the effects of classical music on a child or children. He invested in a music room immediately. Currently, there is a harp, piano, and one violin which is locked away in a case in the cabinet. I sat down on the piano absent-minded and played. 

        "Noticed you're getting some attention from the boys," Mika's voice sounded from the doorway.

        I jolted and sat up straight. "Oh! I didn't see you there...um, yeah. They were talking to me a lot. Yeah."

        Mika sat down on a couch next to me. "Do you not like the attention?"

        I shrugged. "It just feels weird. At my old school, I had boyfriends but this is different. They're incubi. I don't know if they're being nice to me because they want something from me or what. I mean, only Matthew and Sam are single and those are the ones most interested in me. The ones who don't have a steady income of sex," I saw her face and added, "No offense intended."

        "Well," Mika sighed, "I can get that. I was terrified when I first met them. Sam basically made me kiss him when we met because he wanted energy. It takes a while to get past his mask, but he is a good guy. He's just...tough. Very literal. He doesn't dabble with emotions other than anger and bitterness. It'll take someone special to get him to open up."

        I nodded. "And what about Matthew?"

        Mika smiled and laughed a little. "Matthew is a good guy, too. He's just way more open with people, as you probably figured out. He likes having fun but not, like,  _having fun,_ wink wink. I've never known him to be the kind of guy that shows interest in a girl just for his incubus purposes. He's a serious relationship kinda guy. When he tells them about his abilities, is where he normally loses them."

        "So what do I do now?" I asked.

        "I would do you, hon. Worry about yourself. If you wanna get with one of them, knock yourself out. If you're not feeling them, don't. I'm not gonna judge you based off of what you do on your own time. Though I would like to see how Sam and you would pan out, I can't control that at all. Just keep your own interests as a priority, okay?" Mika advised. 

        "Okay,  _mom_ ," I joked and we laughed. It went silent for a moment and she placed a hand on her stomach. Before thinking I blurted, "Are you scared?"

        She looked up in surprise. "I don't think anyone is really prepared for this kind of thing. I don't even know if they'll be human...but I know I'll love them. I love James, and we were talking about kids for a while now. I'm just scared that..."

        A wave of concern knocked over me. "Scared that what?"

        Mika pressed her lips in a line. "I'm scared I won't be the mom they deserve. Or that I might mess up. I want to bring them the happiest life I can, but what if I can't? What if I have them, and James is the only one that can help them with life?"

        I put a reassuring hand on her arm. "Hey. I know you. You took in your cousin because her mom didn't approve of art school. You're the most caring being in the world. 'Mercy' might as well be your middle name. You're going to be an amazing mother. I know that for a fact. No one can even be in your vicinity without smiling."

        Mika beamed at me. "Thank you for that, hon. Now, I'm going to go find James because we need to plan a party."

        "Wait, what?"

        "Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you! My family wants to throw this fancy baby shower deal thing. Basically like a cocktail party in honor of my pregnancy. Tomorrow. Which also means we're going to have to go shopping for a nice dress for both of us," Mika quickly explained before leaving the music room. 

        I groaned and let my head hit the stand for music on the piano.  _Great. A professional baby shower._


	3. Preparation

      **AZALEA**  

        Emelaigne and Bella found me, still hunched over the piano, in distress.

        "Hey girl, you doing okay?" Bella asked.

        I forced my self to look up. "Did you guys know about the fancy baby shower? Like all of my family is going to be here, full cocktail hour attire, celebrating the twins?"

        Emelaigne bit her lip. "We just found out if it makes you feel any better? Why? Do you not like your family? Or do you not like cocktail hour attire, because I'd completely get that."

        I got up and followed them into the entertainment area, where everyone (meaning the boys) were playing Mario Party. "No, well, kind of both? My mom and dad aren't on the best of terms with me. They don't think my choice in profession is legitimate. And the whole fancy dress thing. I feel like it takes the comfort from a baby shower party. But I will admit, they're a power couple. They deserve the fancy things in life."

        "HA! I knew I could decorate that cake faster than you!" James shouted at Matthew in triumph. 

        Mika snorted. "Yeah, we're a power couple. We definitely enjoy the fancy life."

        After the game finished, everyone went into the dining room to discuss the party. James let Mika sit at the head of the table, seeing as this party basically was a huge congratulations to her. All the girls sat on one side of the table, all the boys on the other. 

        "Okay, so food? Who wants to cover that? It's just light hors d'oeuvres and some desserts," Mika said.

        "Oh! Me! I'll take it!" Matthew replied enthusiastically.  _Is there anything he isn't happy about?_

Mika checked it off her list. "Okay, cool. Now, decorations. Everything needs to be in good taste. Blue and pink for the time being." 

        Bella raised her hand politely. "Erik and I would love to do decorations! You know Erik hates anything tacky, so it'd kind of be foulproof having him on decorations."

        "Okay, point made, and accepted," Mika responded, and checked another thing off the list. "Guest list can be handled by James and myself."

        Damien spoke suddenly. "We'll do the registering. I pretty much know what you want, but if you wanna make a list, Emelaigne and I can go out and and register for you."

        Mika frowned. "I did want to do that but only I can do the guest list, so I completely get it. Plus, after being on my feet for even an hour I get cranky and they get puffy. So, I'm okay with that."

        "I'll do cleaning," Sam and I both said at the same time. 

        "Could not have seen that," Damien said with a grin on his face.

        Mika shrugged. "The house is big. It's probably good you both want to do it. I-I mean, clean the house. Not It. Um, anyway. Yes. You two are house cleaning approved."

         _How many fun ways are there to kill myself because oh, my God, that was the most awkward moment of my life,_ I thought, mentally face palming. Damien let out a bit of a giggle and I forgot about his gift for a moment. His gift was the only one I had been warned about. 

        Sam glared at his brother then shot Mika an equally deathly glare. "Ha, ha. Very funny. Mika made a sex joke as if she's never had it. I think she has proof that she has."

        "You're just digging your own grave here, bro," Damien said, laughing harder. 

        "Okay, so that happened, moving on," James said uncomfortably. "Mika and I will be in the study. Here's some money for the decorations. Here's a list of stores and things that Mika specifically wants for the babies. Here's a list of caterers in town for you, Matthew. All the cleaning supplies are in the closet on the first floor under the left flight of stairs."

        Everyone split up and the three brothers left to go their respective jobs, leaving Sam and I alone in the house. Mika and James were there, but in the upper right wing of the house, practically a mile away. I walked over to the closet without glancing over at Sam.

        "So, why'd you take my idea?" Sam asked, leaning up against the wall next to me. 

        "Cleaning the entire house was your idea, and could only be your idea? That seems a little ludicrous. I simply didn't want to leave the house," I replied, rolling my eyes.

        "Or...you knew it was the last task and knew I was the last brother, so you wanted to corner me all alone," Sam suggested. "Whatever it may be, I'm going to just be cleaning. That's it. Don't expect any funny business."

        My mouth dropped open. " _Don't expect any funny busniness?!_  Why, I ought to..."

        Sam held a finger to his mouth. "Shh. Don't want to stress out the happy couple, do you?"

        I groaned and pulled out the vacuum cleaner, mop, and dusters. "I'm going to polish the banisters," I muttered, and grabbed a rag and the bottle of polish.

        I walked all the way up the left flight and started working over the top then down over the legs. My gaze flickered across to where Sam stood, polishing his side of stairs. He seemed very focused, and it gave me a moment to actually look at him. The first time we had met, I was pissed off and avoided even giving him the time of day. After today's yoga/Tai Chi incident, maybe I sold him short. Especially after talking to Mika, it seemed there was more to this asshole than I thought. 

        Today he was wearing a pair of black joggers with a olive green muscle tank, exposing his pale arms. He was, in my opinion, the most muscular of all the brothers. It made sense that he was a karate teacher, the guy was seriously ripped. His auburn hair was unruly and refused to lay flat on his head, sticking up at odd angles. As I was thinking if it was soft or not, he interrupted my thoughts. 

        "If you keep cleaning the banister and looking at me the way you are now, we're going to have an issue," Sam said after clearing his throat. I hadn't been paying attention and the way I was cleaning the banister probably wasn't the most appropriate now that he had pointed it out. 

        But I still didn't like that being pointed out to me. "It's not like I'm trying to do anything. I'm just cleaning in the most effective way. I want to finish this because there's so much to be done, I don't want to waste time."

        Sam smirked. "I have super speed, or did you forget? If the other chores are bugging you so much, I can do them in a snap of your fingers."

        I squinted my eyes at him. "Why would you want to ease my mind? Don't you like getting under my skin? I thought I was a fun game to you."

        "Fuck, how many times do I have to tell you?" Sam sighed. "I don't think girls are games to be played. All the girls I've used energy from all know it's a one night thing. I'm not playing anyone or misleading anyone to think that I want a serious relationship."

        I was surprised by his burst of candor. "Would you ever want a serious relationship, though? Maybe it's the way I was brought up, but I don't know. I wouldn't have sex with someone I don't trust with my soul. I'd have to be really comfortable with someone. I don't really get the whole 'one night stand' deal."

        He had stopped cleaning and leaned against the banister, looking straight at me. "I might want a serious relationship. Depends on the person. I'm not a people person. People suck. It's much easier to-"

        "Hide your emotions and lock up your heart so you don't get hurt by someone you grow to trust?" I cut him off. I was afraid for a moment because his gaze radiated pure anger for a millisecond before fading away.

        "I guess," he shrugged. "It's harder to get to know someone anymore. Like I said, people suck."

        We finished the stair case without further conversation. I swept, he mopped after me. As we dusted other rooms, we didn't share much conversation. Once we were done with the inside of the house, we moved to the kitchen.

        "You want something to drink?" I asked Sam. He nodded vehemently. 

        "We've been working forever, I need something to keep going," he sighed. 

        I poured two glasses of water and slid one to him. We took huge gulps. It had been a couple hours since we started cleaning. All we had to do now was the outside of the house. 

        After I pried myself from the glass, I gasped for breath. "That felt good."

        Sam was staring at me, wide-eyed.  _Oops._ His jaw was clenching and once again, his eyes flashed bright gold. "You know that's totally, completely unfair of you to do."

        I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "It's not like I planned it. I needed water. Hadn't breathed in a while so I gasped. The water was refreshing, hence, me saying it felt good. I think you just need to get your..head....out of the..."

        I trailed off the longer I looked at him. I felt a new tension in the room, but I refused to address it. "We should probably work on the outside now.."

        It seemed like I missed something when I blinked. Sam's figure blurred and then he solidified. "Done," his voice rumbled.

        "Done? What do you mean? We seriously haven't even touched the outside of the house," I said, raising an eyebrow.

        Sam tried clearing his throat, but his voice was still as low as before. "I, uh, finished it. I told you I have super speed. I just thought I might as well get that over with. You, um, looked tired. Consider it a favor."

        I raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. "A favor? From you to me? Well, I'm surprised."

        He shut his eyes tightly and then reopened. "Just trying to help."

        I walked past him, ready to go up to my room and work on some of my stuff on my laptop when he grabbed my wrist. I turned around to face him. "What is it? Did I do something wrong?"

        Suddenly, I felt a bolt of warmth up my arm. It encompassed my chest and my head, making everything feel soft and fuzzy. My eyes drooped a bit. Sam's eyes were like molten gold. "You're doing everything right, unfortunately for me."

        Before I could ask anything, he pulled me close to him. I was flush pressed against his body, my palms splayed across his chest. I felt a blush cover my cheeks. "Sam? Are you feeling alright?"

        He leaned down, to my ear. In a low voice, almost a growl, he mumbled, "Don't go out with Matthew."

        I blushed harder. "What? Why?"

        I felt his breath on my neck. "I don't like sharing. I want to Mark you...but I won't. Not yet. But I don't want Matthew thinking he has a chance. If I see you with him, I don't know if I could handle it."

        Despite the sexually charged situation, I managed to push away from him. "You..you don't get to decide who I go out with. I wasn't planning on going out with Matthew but now I'm upset you tried controlling me. I'm my own person and I definitely do not belong to you."

        I stormed off, going up the stairs to my room.  _Asshole. I'll do who and what I want._


	4. Shopping Trip!

**SAM**

         _Damn it. If I just kept control a little while longer...._ I watched her stalk away from me before running up the stairs. Just being around her triggered that part of me...I didn't like it. I didn't like not being able to control myself. With every girl I'd ever been with, I'd always been able to use my powers when I wanted to, but with Azalea, things were different. Watching her made me go off, for Christ's sake. I bit my lip.  _Maybe I should've just kissed her instead of telling her anything about Matthew. That was kind of an asshole move._

"We're back!" Bella and Erik chorused from the main foyer. Oh, well. I'd just have to wait to apologize to her about it. 

        I walked back out, stunned at the amount of bags the couple was carrying. "Did you leave anything for anyone else to buy? Is the store even left?"

        "Oh, of course it is. We just gave them extremely good business," Erik chided. "We have four bags full of girl decorations and four for the boy decorations. Is Az ready to go shopping? Once Emelaigne and Damien get back, all the girls are heading out."

        I felt a slight twinge of jealousy.  _Az? Since when does she go by that? And since when does Erik have a nickname for her?_ I brushed it off and shrugged. "We're all finished and she went up to her room. I imagine she's ready whenever."

        "Oh, I'm so excited," Bella practically burst. "There's going to be a baby shower, and I'm going to meet so much of Mika's family," she looked at Erik. "Do you think they're going to try and invite anyone from..?"

        Erik brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "I doubt it, love. To rip another hole to the Demon World would be unwise and extremely unstable. As much as I would love for you to meet my mother, I don't want anyone getting hurt for that to happen."

        She pecked him on the cheek with a smile and they went to put down the bags in the dining area. Soon after they left, the door opened again, revealing a happy Damien and Emelaigne.  _Great, now Azalea can leave the house mad at me. She'll probably tell the girls all about it, ugh._

        "Hey, Sam!" Em greeted me, running upstairs to talk with Mika, probably.

        Damien was smiling brightly. "Fun day out, but doesn't sound nearly as fun as the time you spent with Az."

        "Why does everyone call her that? Did I miss something? I never remember her saying we could call her that," I grumbled.

        Damien began laughing. "Bro, you need to calm down. Making nicknames for people is something  _friends_ do. You want to be  _friends_ with her, don't you?"

        I looked over at him, my face going red with anger and embarrassment. "Shut up. I am perfectly fine with Azalea. Everything is fine."

        "Really? Because when people say that and look the way you do, it normally means they aren't fine," Damien quipped before ducking under my grasp. "Gotta go, bye!"

        I felt my body tense.  _Damn him and his stupid mind reading abilities. I'm never going to have a moment of peace in this house between him and Azalea and the rest of the people here._  Matthew was the last to come home. Just seeing him made me angry. I wanted to tell him to stay away from her. I never competed with Matthew for a girl, and it was a little weird thinking I might have to. 

        "Sam? Why are you looking at me so weird?" Matthew asked, waving a hand in front of my face.

        I neutralized my expression immediately. "No reason. How did catering go? Did you manage not to eat everything in the shop?"

        "Ha, ha very funny," Matthew elbowed me, heading upstairs to Mika's study. "The party will be amazing. Food is delicious!"

        Now I was left alone in the main foyer. I decided to head upstairs to my room, maybe there was something on TV, or something else that could entertain me. I passed Azalea's door, and I couldn't help myself. I heard music playing and put my ear to the door.

        "... _You just want attention, you don't want my heart. Baby, you just hate the thought of me with someone new. Yeah, you just want attention, I knew from the start, you're just making sure I'm never getting over you..."_

        Wow. She really could sing. I knew the song wasn't about me, but I couldn't help feeling offended. _How did she know_ someone _didn't want her heart? I mean, just look at her. Who wouldn't want to be with her?_ I pulled myself back together and away from her door as I heard footsteps approaching. As I went into my room, I noticed all the girls coming around to knock on her door.  _Going out shopping? Sucks for her._

        My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on my door.  _No. No, no, no._ I reluctantly open it to see all my brothers standing there, James at the head of the pack, as usual. 

        "Hello, Sam," he greeted me, as if he wasn't about to ruin my day.

        "I'm not doing it. I'm not going shopping," I retorted instantly.

        James crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes. "Too bad. You have to. This is the first time that nearly all of Mika's family will be in attendance. Her mother and father are the only ones who knew us the first time we all stayed here. We have to show that we are upstanding men, and I have to show that I come from a respectable family."

        I laughed. "Respectable? Have you met us? We kinda aren't the cleanest cut of guys. I already wore that fancy tux once, I don't want to again."

        I saw his jaw clench. "You were a noble once, Aomaris. I expect for you to act like one tomorrow night. Now, you  _will_ come with us to shop and that's final."

        I flinched when he used my true name. He never stoops that low. I guess it really means something to him. "Fine," I groaned.

        All the girls piled into Mika's car and us guys loaded into James. All the couples kissed goodbye and we were finally moving. It was quiet in the car for a moment. 

        "Are you excited, James?" Erik asked.

        James smiled. No, he beamed. "I'm thrilled. I finally get a chance to be the best father. And with the woman I love. It's-it's a dream come true. I just hope I can live up to her family's expectations and prove to be a formidable father in their eyes as well."

        "They already saw you marry Mika," Matthew interjected. "They already know you're a great guy."

        James' eyes showed clear concern. "I just never want them to doubt it. They've seen me make my vows to her, and they approved of me, even though I was a new introduction in her life. Now...I want them to see I'm living up to their expectations and beyond."

        "You always were the above and beyond kinda guy," I found myself saying. "It's natural for you. Trust me, you got this."

        James flashed an appreciative glance at me through the rear view mirror. "Thank you, Sam."

        Matthew squirmed up in his seat to hit the radio, cringing when a classical piece broke the air. "Oh, gross, what is this?"

        "It's a wonderful composition of Moonlight in E minor," James said, offended.

        "Why are all your presets boring, old person music?" Matthew nearly shrieked. 

        Finally, he found a station he liked and started dancing around in the backseat, singing along to the lyrics. We pulled into the store a few songs later, and thank goodness for that. Matthew's voice wasn't that great, especially right in your ear.

        The employees rushed over to us, eager to help. We all got set up in changing rooms. James seemed to have issues deciding on whether he wanted a navy vest or cravat. Matthew wanted to wear a bow tie. Erik wanted to wear his favorite color, "faded salmon". Damien...well, I never really heard anything from Damien. Finally, it was my turn for the walk around.

        I just wore a simple black tux, white button up shirt underneath. My cummerbund (I hate that word) was my signature green, with a classic black bow tie. I gestured my arms out and did a mock spin for the guys. "So, am I acceptable?" 

        Damien's eyes squinted and he waved over the lady who was helping me. "Do you have any vests in the same green we can see on him?"

        I frowned. I never wore a vest. She nodded, though, and disappeared into the store. "What'd you do that for?"

        "Well," Damien explained, "vests make a man's chest appear broader, and it would show off your build better than a cummerbund."

        "And why would I need to show off my build, it's just Mika's fam-"

        I was cut off by a sharp look from Damien. _Is he trying to do me a solid with Azalea?_ Damien smiled.  _Okay, yes, yes, he was._ _Is that why he wanted Matthew to wear a cummerbund?_ Another smile from Damien.  _Damn, he is good. I'll owe him._

        We finished the fittings and headed to go home, I felt a little more accomplished knowing I had Damien on my side. When we got home, we had gotten there before the girls, though I wasn't really surprised. I went to my room and hung up the tux in the closet, feeling almost a rush of excitement.         

        I never did parties. Not in the Demon World and not much in this one. I didn't like to dance, or put myself in the line of attention. I liked to be able to sit back, relax, and watch everyone else have fun their own way. My mom used to say I reminded her of Dad that way. But only in that way. 

        I sat down and watched the ceiling fan for a little bit, thinking. _Maybe that's why James is scared. We never knew Dad or how he used to act before us. Maybe he's scared that kids will change him. Or drive him to a darker side of himself. But we did have, like, the shittiest dad ever, so it'd be hard to be worse than him._

        I shook the thoughts out of my head and went for a walk around the house. There was a private theater room, three studies, the library, several guest rooms, Mika and James' master bedroom, a nursery, the living room, gaming room, dining room, kitchen, a music room, and one large room that was completely empty. Must have been a ballroom for big dancing parties. It'll be perfect for the kids' birthdays. 

        I went outside to the backyard. The garden was kept in impeccable shape, no doubt by James' doing. I looked over the several flowers, surprised I could name a few. In the time that we had spent here years before, James and Erik tried to get me into it, but I had always found something new to do. Speaking of, I was approaching my favorite new thing. I had made my way back around to the front of the house and there stood a large maple tree. The tops of it's branches stroked the highest point on the roof. It was easy to make a jump from the roof to the tree and visa versa. 

        I jumped up and grabbed the lowest hanging branch, swinging myself up. Eventually, I had climbed to the very top. There, I had made a little hiding perch. All the larger branches were spread evenly beneath me so I could sit down in the tree and see the end of the property. I saw two bright lights coming from the driveway and watched Mika's car pull into the garage. As all the girls got out, I searched for Azalea. 

        I smiled. She was carrying a green dress. Either she did it on accident, or I have other friends rooting for me.


	5. The Party

**AZALEA**

     

       The next day, I became suspicious, wondering when Sam would pull something. I just hoped that once the party started, he could keep it together. I wanted to impress my family and make sure that Mika's family were happy as well. One fuck up with Sam and I'd ruin it all. The house was fully decorated, the caterers had been set up, and now I had to go get ready.

        I took my hair out of my signature braids, letting the waves work themselves out. I pulled out my dress and gave it another once over. It was a deep green, with sleeves that lay just past my shoulders. It was tight, but still classy, with a slit that ran from my knee to my mid-thigh. Emelaigne had handed it to me and practically begged me to try it on, saying that the green complimented my color scheme or something like that. I slipped on the dress and went to my make up bureau. I mainly stuck with warm browns, keeping it lowkey. I added some bronze sparkle just as I heard the doorbell ring. I looked over my entire look, grabbed a pair of strappy brown stilettos and walked out. 

        By now, a few guests had arrived. All the boys had been ready downstairs, lined up by the left staircase, facing the right. Sam was the first one to notice me. I felt a rush of gratitude when he gave me a double take, and another when his mouth dropped open. I noticed his vest was nearly the same color as my dress.  _Interesting._

        He walked smoothly over to the right stair case, and held his hand out as I descended. I hesitated before lightly placing my hand in his.

        "You look absolutely lovely tonight," Sam said, his voice low. 

        "Thank you," I replied. "You cleaned up pretty well yourself."

        His cheeks glowed with my praise. "Thank you, Azalea."

        A shiver ran through my body. There was something about the way he said my name that made my chest warm up and my heart beat a little faster. 

        More people had begun arriving and the mingling began. I lost Sam sometime between Aunt Lucy asking me if I wanted one of her cat's kittens and Uncle Markus asking me if I had found a respectable job yet. That's always how it was. Being an artist wasn't respectable, being a CEO or a real estate agent was respectable. Everything was going smoothly until about an hour into the party. The door bell rang and James swept open the door to reveal...

        "Mother," I whispered.

        She was dressed like she was visiting the president. A mink fur stole over a floor length black gown. An obscenely large hat swooped over half her face; her glowing red lipstick was the only sign she had one.  Father was right behind her, in a formal suit and tie. 

        I rushed over to her, though we never really hugged. I stopped about a few feet back and bowed my head to her. "I'm glad you could come, Mother."

        She sniffed the air. "Well, I'm extremely proud of Mika and James," she stepped towards him and patted his cheek with a gloved hand. "Mika really won the lottery with this one. You are doing an excellent job as CEO, James. It is a pleasure to have you in the family."

        "Thank you, Senator Farrington. It is a pleasure that you could celebrate with us tonight," James replied smoothly.  "May I take your fur?"

        She handed it over and he hung it up. Mother glided right past me and into the party, with several people stuttering how honored they were that she could join the party. I tried to ignore that sting in my eyes. She wouldn't even look at me, or ask me how I was doing. 

        "Who's the fancy old broad?" Sam's voice mumbled from behind me. 

        I sighed and turned around, crossing my arms. "Senator Farrington. Don't you know your own senator?"

        His eyes widened. "Farrington? So is that your...?"

        I nodded. 

        "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be a jerk or anything before," Sam quickly apologized. "I just..I wasn't thinking."

        "No, it's fine. You were being honest. She's hardly motherly. Most people didn't even know she had a kid. She isn't exactly the matronly type. I didn't expect her to come tonight. Part of me is glad she is supporting Mika but another part of me knows it's just because she wants to show me the life I could've had," I spilled out. 

        Sam looked at me with surprise. "You know, I think that's the first real thing we've talked about so far. I'm sorry to hear it, though. You, uh, you deserve better."

        I looked at him and smiled coyly. "You better be careful, Sammy. You're starting to sound like you care about me."

        His face flushed red and I walked away, continuing to mingle with everyone, however the atmosphere had changed with the addition of my mother. Everything became a bit more severe and political. 

        A few more hours later, the party was winding to a close, with a mountain of gifts standing proudly in the foyer. Before Mother left, she approached me. My head bowed automatically. 

        "So. Have you changed your major yet?" She asked coldly. 

        I swallowed hard. "I'm sorry. No. I'm still pursuing the arts."

        Her face contorted in disgust. "How many times will I have to tell you? The arts are pointless. One in a million make it, and even if you do, it leaves after a few months. Wouldn't you rather just get into politics? It's so much better for you, truly. You are nearly twenty two years old and have spent four years at college doing something that might never benefit you. If you don't want to have a job, at least try to settle down with someone!"

        I winced and was about to apologize again when another voice spoke for me. "I'm sorry, Senator Farrington. I believe in the bustle of the party, we did not meet. I'm Sam. I have to say, from what I can see, Azalea is extremely talented and has a much bigger chance of making it than you believe. I wouldn't be surprised if an agent swoops her up any day now."

        I stared at him in shock and surprise, my cheeks burning. Mother sniffed again, but this time there was less disgust. "Well, I'm glad that Azalea has managed to find someone to support her foolhardy way of living. I do not approve of her job, but you seem like a good young man and if anyone can whip her into shape, I'm sure you can."

        And with that, Mother disappeared. I didn't realize I had been holding my breath until the door closed and my lungs cried for air. I took a few deep breaths, and unlocked my knees. Sam had not moved from my side, instead he put an arm around me. 

        "Are you okay?" He asked, concern riddling through his voice.

        "Fine," I managed. I looked at the others. "Is it okay if I go to bed early tonight? I'm not really feeling well."

        The others all nodded and said their goodnights. I slipped off my heels and ran up the steps into my room. I laid on my bed and felt tears prick at my eyes.  _Damn that woman. Who is she to tell me how to live my own life? And Sam...._ My mind stalled.  _What about him?_

        I cleared my head and unzipped my dress, changing quickly into a pair of leggings and a crop top. A pang of pain went through my back. I was about to go to sleep, but something kept nagging at me.  _Why did Sam stand up for me? Why did he make my chest feel so funny when he said my name? Could I possibly be liking this guy?_  I tossed and turned and couldn't sleep. I checked the alarm clock next to my bed.  **2:27 AM.**  I sighed and rolled out of bed. Maybe a quick trip would ease my mind. 

        I went over to the window at the end of the hall, unlatched it and opened it. I crawled out and onto the sill, reached up and grabbed the roof. I hauled myself up and walked over to the miniature balcony that Mika and James had recently added on. I almost ran back when I saw Sam laying there, watching the sky.

        "So you like roof time too?" I asked, startling him. 

        He jerked upright and looked at me in shock. "How'd you..when did you..um, yes?"

        I laughed and sat down next to him. "I find it relaxing. Mika doesn't like the heights, but I always thought that it was amazing, it felt like you were so close to the stars."

        Sam smiled and settled back down. "Yeah. I normally like to watch the sunset or sunrise, but I've come to appreciate the other uses for the roof."

        A moment of silence passed before Sam spoke again. "So, your mom. Has she always been that rigid?"

        I laughed sourly. "Yeah. Long as I can remember. I never really had those warm and fuzzy moments with her. Dad was too busy at the office, so I was basically raised by our housemaid. She was the one encouraging me to go for art and follow my dreams."

        "And your mom doesn't want you to do that? No wonder you didn't want to live with her. Dream killers are the worst kind of people, no offense. You should be able to do whatever you want, as long as it makes you happy, you know?" Sam said from beside me. 

        "Thank you, Sam," I said quietly. "For saying what you did to her. I never got a chance to thank you. I don't think anyone has ever stood up for me like that before."

        Sam tilted his head towards me. "Well, you deserve support from somebody. And if your mom is stupid enough to think that no one will stand up for you, she's got a big storm coming."

        I noticed he had shivered when I said his name. "Are you cold up here? It is the middle of August."

        "Oh! Um, no. No, not really," he stammered.

        "Then why were you shivering?" 

        "You know. Random shivers?" He tried to pass off the idea.

        I laughed. "Yeah, because those are definitely something that happens to normal people."

        Maybe I imagined it, but I swore his eyes flashed gold again. "I'm not exactly considered a 'normal person', though," he murmured. "I may look human, but.."

        I stared at him, intrigued. "What do you look like..without your glamour?"

        His cheeks burned crimson in the dark. "L-like a demon," he answered vaguely. 

        I sat in front of him, criss crossed my legs. "Come on. I mean everyone has their own ideas based off of Wiki links of what a basic demon looks like. I'm just wondering what the real Sam looks like."

        This time, when his eyes met mine there was no shadow of a doubt. They glowed like gold. "My name...it isn't even Sam. That's just what I'd picked when I came here."

        "What's your real name, then?" I asked, leaning into him.

        He looked away from me and I was afraid I crossed a line on accident and was about to apologize, when he leaned in close to me and breathed, "Aomaris."

        I shivered and bit my lip as he whispered his true name. I felt myself blushing. "Aomaris," I repeated. "That's a beautiful name. Much better than anything we have ever called our kids in the human world."

        He grinned, his teeth a flash of white. I never noticed before, but now I saw his canines were a little sharper than most people's. He must have noticed my glance. "There are some things about my physical form I liked. Decided to keep them that way when I created my glamour."

        "So, now that I know your real name, can you tell me about what you looked like?" I asked, kind of eager to know. 

        He reached for my hand and I placed it in his. "I have green marks, here..here...and here," he said, using my fingers to trace over his chest. "My arms from the elbow down are green. And, uh, one last thing...I have horns."

        I blinked a few times. "Horns? Like bull horns? Makes sense why you're so stubborn."

        He laughed a bit before sobering up. "Yeah, kinda like those. James were the largest. Then Erik's then mine. At least in my opinion."

        I brushed a hand through his hair and he leaned into my touch. "Where were they?" 

        Sam guided my hands two to places just above his temples. "They were right there. Went to the side then straight up."

        I hadn't been paying attention, but soon realized I was practically in his lap now. "And the whole incubus thing..." I murmured. "How does that work?"

        "I have super strength and speed, but I have another power. I've never used it to my full ability. It can bend the will of anyone to...to share their energy with me. It makes them want, uh, the incubus using their powers. I've been told it feels like warmth, and safety at the same time," Sam explained.

        "Can..can you show me?" I whispered. I was just as surprised with myself as Sam was.

        "I,um, don't think so. I don't want to use you or anything," he mumbled, trying to avoid my gaze.

        I was now straddling Sam, and I let my arms drape over his shoulders. "It would be just this once. I want to know what it feels like."

        His voice dropped back down to the gravelly tone I'd heard before. "You're killing me, Azalea. I don't know if I can stop once I start. I don't want to hurt you or take too much from you."

        I bent my head down, so my mouth was right by his ear. "Please, Aomaris. For me?"

        His breathing hitched. A wave of sudden warmth hit me. Sam was right. It felt  _good._ It made me want to elope with him and leave everything behind. It made me feel like the safest and most wonderful place in the world would be his arms. 

        "I'm going to kiss you," he nearly growled, and our lips met quickly and without hesitation.

        My hands that were resting on his neck were now running through his hair. I began feeling a slight energy drain, but I couldn't pull myself away. His tongue pressed against my teeth and I happily gave him permission. Before I knew it, I was on my back, his hands on either side of my head, I was feeling a mix of exhilaration and dizziness. Sam moved onto my neck, his lips ever exploring. Soon, he had my crop top pushed up, exposing my chest. It was like he couldn't get enough. My vision began fading in and out, and I pressed against his shoulders to let him know, but he didn't get the message quick enough. I blacked out.


	6. Promises

**SAM**

        I knew I took it too far.  _Damn it._  I pulled myself away from her. Even passed out, she looked beautiful. My heart was still racing in my chest. I felt completely full of energy and yet...I still wanted her. I scooped her up carefully in my arms and got her safely back inside. I set her in her room, pulling the duvet over her. I pressed one more kiss to her forehead before heading back to my room. I stripped off my clothes and lay in bed, glancing at the alarm clock.  **3:12 AM**. I needed to get some sleep, but being around her was just..energizing. It felt like how energy drinks are supposed to make you feel. There was something else, too...I wasn't sure what. There was something strong in her, or maybe I just got caught up in the moment.

        I fell asleep finally, though I had odd dreams of running through the woods, like something was chasing me. I woke up the next morning at noon, which is odd. Normally I was an early riser, so I'm already off my game. I pulled on a shirt and a pair of joggers before going down the stairs. Azalea was awake, which was good to see. We caught eyes and she blushed a deep red before moving to the kitchen.

        I followed her, aware of my own burning cheeks. Everyone was hanging outside, playing some silly card game that James obviously was not a fan of, but Mika had roped him into playing. Azalea had stopped in the kitchen, pulling out some ingredients and a mixer. 

        "Hey,"  I said awkwardly, "what're you making?"

        Her blush rose to the tips of her ears now. "J-just some waffles. I got up late, and they, um, sounded good."

        "Yeah, they do. Do you put chocolate chips in them or blueberries? Or just plain?" I asked, babbling. 

        "Oh! Normally I do blueberry but if you want something special, I can do whatever you want. With the waffles, I mean," she added. 

        I felt my face heat up again. I knew what she meant, but after last night it was hard for me to keep my mind off of other things. I cleared my throat. "Yeah, um, blueberries are fine. Sounds great."

        "Listen, about last night.." Azalea started off, but I interrupted her.

        "I went too far, got carried away. Don't even worry about it, I mean, you just wanted to know what it would feel like. So no biggie?" I said, and shrugged, trying to look normal.

        Her face went through a few emotions before settling on neutral. "Um. Yeah. Sure. No biggie."

        A few moments of silence pass by while she combines the ingredients and starts mixing the batter. Finally, she speaks again. "So...are your powers completely under your control or do they just pop up unexpectedly?"

        "Depends on which ones," I laughed nervously. "Speed and strength stuff, that comes when I want it too. The, uh, other stuff can go either way."

        Azalea smiled lightly. "So, sometimes, you have absolutely no control over it? That seems pretty funny. You basically just lose it when you see someone..."

        She looked up from the bowl with a smile, her eyes locking onto mine. I must have had an intense expression, because she bit her lip to stop herself from smiling.  _Her lips..._

        I heard a tiny gasp and when we met eyes again, Azalea was glaring at me. "Not funny, Sam."

        "What? I'm not doing anything," I said, frowning. 

        "Yes, you are," she retorted, walking around the island to get in my face. "You're using your powers on me because I made fun of them. And, yes. It's messing with me a bit."

        I put my hands in the air. "I haven't done anything. I swear, if it's happening, I didn't mean to have it happening. But that also means I can't control it so I can't take it back or anything."

        "Why do I have to feel it every time you're horny?" She snapped at me. Azalea huffed her breath and grabbed my wrist, pulling me off my chair. 

        "Whoa, wait. What are you doing?" I asked, blushing.

        Without looking back at me, still dragging me now up the stairs, she replied, "Welp, it's not going away until  _someone_ doesn't need anymore energy and I refuse to sit around all day blushing like I have sunburn because of your stupid powers."

        She had led me to her room. She opened the door and pulled me inside. I was in shock. "Y-you-you really don't need to, I'll just go back to the city. It's fine r-really," I stuttered. 

        Azalea closed the door. "So, you aren't horny? And you aren't imagining what we could possibly be doing in my bedroom?"

        My throat closed up. Words stopped working, as my head started running through the possibilities. Was she trying to make this worse? I already wanted to Mark her and the constant attraction was enough to drive me insane. 

        "Why are you just okay with this? I thought you thought I was a sexist pig who thought women were something to be used and not loved," I asked, walking closer to her. 

        She backed up until she hit a wall. My mind was practically buzzing and I could tell the effects were hitting her hard, too. "I-I don't know. Something about last night. Not just the roof, but the party. I liked it, Sam. I liked being around you. I liked seeing your face when you saw me come out in my dress. I liked it when you stood up for me."

        My jaw tensed. I rested my palms against the wall, my head bowed down. "Do you know how hard this is for me?"

        "What is that supposed to mean?" Az asked, her eyes wide.

        "I want to..do things to you. That I shouldn't want to do. I can't control myself around you. It's dangerous," I managed to get out.

        She smirked. "Is little Sammy afraid of giving up control?"

        My voice rumbled deep in my chest. "Azalea. I want to Mark you. I have to."

        "What does that mean? Mark me? Will it hurt?" She asked, confused.

        "Marking," I bit out, "is a demon form of claiming something as their's. If I Mark you, you're mine. Period, end of the story. It also means you're the only one I can..get energy from. I'm the only one you could physically be with either. Our fates would be tied. I imagine James did his on his honeymoon night."

        Her voice was barely a whisper. "You didn't answer me completely."

        I stare at her in shock.

        "Will it hurt?"

        Our lips met quickly and unlike the first kiss we had, I didn't wait too long before I began kissing her neck and collarbone. I felt the energy immediately begin transferring but this time, there was more than before, much more. I drew my teeth lightly across her neck, causing her to gasp. Just like that, I felt a surge of power and energy. An animalistic sound erupted from my mouth. I lifted her up and her legs wrapped around my waist. With my powers and the waterfall of energy coming off of her, Azalea felt like nothing more than a feather to me. I pressed her back against the wall, but it actually was more like slamming her against it. A groan escaped her mouth. 

        "Sorry about that," I growled. 

        "Don't be," Azalea murmured back.

        Just hearing her voice like that nearly made my eyes roll back. I managed to pull off her shirt, well, actually I ripped it. I felt bad, but obviously she didn't mind. She quickly pushed her hands under my shirt, running her hands along my bare abdomen. Off came my shirt. Now, I swiveled to face the bed, laying her gently on it. My eyes instantly explored her body, running over every inch of her skin. I thought I saw a sun-shaped birthmark, but before I could look closer, Azalea pulled me back up to her. 

        After another long, intense kiss, she whispered in my ear, "Do it."

        My eyes widened. "Are you sure about that?"

        She smiled and nodded. That was all I needed.

* * *

        I knew it couldn't last long, the others would tease us mercilessly if they picked up on anything. About forty five minutes later, Azalea lay next to me, cuddled up to me. 

        "You're...great," she finally said.

        I laughed. "Been trying to show that since Day One. Guess things were a bit of a rocky start."

        She smiled, and then pressed a kiss to my shoulder. Azalea rolled over and I caught sight of her birthmark again. "Hey, what is that?"

        She looked down to examine it. "Oh, that? I've had it as long as I can remember."

        Before she slipped out of bed, a grabbed her wrist. "Wait. I want you to know..I didn't Mark you."

        "Why not?" She asked, an air of concern around her. 

        "As much as I want to, I want to spend more time with you. I don't want to rush a good thing. I've never felt such a strong pull to someone before, but, hey. If James can do it, I'm going to, too. You deserve some stability," I explained. 

        She planted a sweet kiss on my lips and thanked me before heading out of the room to the bathroom to shower. The taste of honey lingered on my lips, as I lay back in bed.  _Ugh, she's perfect._

        After what seemed like an hour, she came out and redressed and I went into the bathroom to shower myself. Once that was finished, I went into my room to get dressed. As I headed out, the doorbell rang. Which was weird considering we weren't expecting any company today. Azalea was already on her way to the door by the time I came down the stairs. 

        She opened the door and I saw the visitor. My hair stood on end. It was a business man, in a white pressed shirt, and a purple tie. His hair was a shock of blonde, his eyes glowing purple. His skin was a deep tan, like he worked solely at the beach. He was smiling at Azalea, his teeth practically blinding everyone in a twelve meter radius. 

        "Hello, child. It's been ages. Mind if I come in?" He asked. 

        By now, I was right behind her. "I don't think that's best," I answered. 

        His smile dripped off his face as he glared at me. "I think the young lady can invite me in on her own accord, can't you Miss Azalea?"

        "I'm sorry, do I know you?" Azalea asked.

        He beamed again at her. "Yes. Well, no. You _knew_   me. When you were very young. Still a toddler, I think. We do have much to discuss, though. And without the incubus."

        Her eyes widened. "How did you know..?"

        "I'll let you know everything if you grant me access. I promise I won't hurt anyone...unless provoked," he swore, glaring at me in the last bit. 

        I tried to squeeze Azalea's arm to warn her not to, but she'd already welcomed him inside. I rolled my eyes.

         "If he's coming in and you guys are talking, I want to be there," I said.

        He wheeled on me, furious. "I already said I do not want you there, incubus. You have only brought issues to this poor child. We're discussing her future, and you...should never be a part of it."

        I shouldn't have felt so offended, but I let the insult burn. "I think the young lady can decide that on her own."

        The three of us had walked through the house and reached the back balcony. The man paled at the sight of all of my brothers messing around. "W-what is happening here?"

        I grinned evilly. "Those are my brothers. All five of us are nobles, you know. Demon King's sons."

        He recoiled from us. "My dear Azalea! I would've thought you'd have kept better company all these years. Demon King's sons, oh no. This will not do. I'm glad I came when I did. I hope that is the reason you reek of his scent."

        Azalea's mouth opened in shock. "I'm not sure what you mean. I haven't even met them until a few days ago. I didn't even know they were nobles. And I do not reek. I took a shower earlier."

        "Oh, my dear. Reek isn't the right term, I apologize. You bear what is nearly a Mark with all the scent that's on you. Our kind is extremely well known for our sense of smell, as you probably know," he filled in. 

        The other brothers gathered around. James was the first to speak. "What is going on here?" 

        "I would like to know that, too," I grunted. "What do you mean, 'our kind'?"

        The man's nose shriveled in disgust. "I am Protius Veridan. The Royal Fae Consultant. And this girl," he pointed to Azalea, "is the promised bride of our prince, Sage Trellium."


	7. The Realm Door

**AZALEA**

        "What do you mean, promised bride?" I asked, shock seeping through me. I never had been proposed to, so I'm pretty sure that I'm not engaged to anyone. 

        Protius shook his head. "It was settled when you were young, Azalea. Your mother and father, they didn't really..know you. Do you even know your true bloodline?"

        I was well aware of Sam right behind me, looking ready to kill. "She's mortal. You've got the wrong girl," he growled. 

        James frowned. "Well, Sam, there might actually be a chance."

        Mika whirled on him. "You knew my cousin was a faerie and you decided to keep that to yourself? How is this even possible?"

        Everyone erupted in their own theories, while I stood there, emotionless. I couldn't even think about what I was supposed to feel. I knew Protius wasn't bluffing, if incubi can exist, who is to say that fae can't? But what about my bloodline? And since when was I promised to someone I've never even met?

        "QUIET!" Protius exploded. Everyone fell silent and he straightened his tie. "May we sit down in the gazebo? There is much to discuss."

        As we made our way down, Sam had made a point to stay by me, despite Protius's disapproving looks. A part of me was comforted but then I remembered that I probably wouldn't be able to see him again, which plummeted my heart to my stomach. 

        "Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Protius began. He looked at me. "You are one of the last remaining fae from the Kristilo bloodline. Your great-great-great grandfather was once the King of our world. As you know, the royal bloodline turned to the Trelliums after the men in your family went into the war. Not a single boy was born, so none were appointed king. Victor Trellium was your family's consultant and because they were a wonderful bloodline, they were some of our strongest magicians. Your family decided to give the crown to them."

        "So what does this have to do with Azalea?" Sam asked for me. 

        Another dirty look from Protius. "Patience, incubus. All in time," then the story continued. "All fae are brought up by humans and then brought back to the fae world once they have reached full adulthood. The child never meets their birth parents, unless they are of royal bloodline. In that case, they must stay in order to learn how to take care of the kingdom. After several years of Trelliums ruling, a rumor began circulating that a baby girl was born of the Kristilo bloodline. We were able to locate your human family at your third birthday. We explained to your mother about the duties you had to your kingdom, and how strong the royals would be with a joining of a Kristilo and a Trellium. She agreed to have an arranged marriage between you and Sage. May I see your Mark?"

        I looked at him, confused. "So, my parents aren't my parents, the fae want to take me back to a world I never knew, and I'm arranged to be married to someone I don't even remember meeting. And you said something about a Mark? I haven't been Marked yet, I thought that was a demon thing."

        Protius sighed. "It's not only a demon thing. Any creature of power can Mark someone. Demons," he sneered at Sam, "tend to Mark their property. Fae, however, use the Mark to bind their hearts. Their fates. It's rather romantic, truly. You were Marked as a child, and so was Sage. A sun, above your left hip?" 

        I blanched. "How do you know where my birthmark is?"

        "That is your Mark, my dear. That particular shape is the coat of arms for the Trelliums. It was magically seared into your skin and Sage's the day the deal was struck," Protius explained. 

        I shook my head. "That doesn't make sense. If I was Marked, how was I able to..feel love or attraction towards any other?"        

        Protius's lips pressed into a fine line. "When you meet your Mark, everything will feel better. More natural, it'll practically be a perfect relationship."

        "And what if I don't want to marry this Sage?" I asked.

        He shrugged. "You do not have a choice. You can come calmly with me in a few days, or you can wait for our military to take you by force. Once you are Marked, you are destined for them. Your life will not be complete until you are with them." Upon seeing my reaction, he put a tanned hand on my arm. "My dear child, you will love life in the palace. To rule is in your blood. Sage is thrilled to meet you."

        My heart was beating erratically in my chest. "I have to go. To marry someone I haven't even seen since I was a toddler. Because my mother who isn't my mother thought that it was my duty."

        "Oh, but it is! The Kristilos were the best rulers in fae history, obviously with the Trelliums close behind. It'd be impossible to resist a call to the throne. Your foster mother could see that clearly," Protius said.

        I was aware of my nails digging into my palms, my face heating up in anger. _No wonder she wanted me to get into politics. All she ever wanted was another chance to get closer to power and she got it through a child that wasn't even her's._

        "Azalea?" Sam's voice was quiet in my ear.

        I felt hot tears pricking my eyes and blinked them back.  _No. They don't deserve my tears._ "So, no matter what, I'll have to go to your world, get married and become queen. I don't have a choice, do I?"

        Protius's face flashed a quick expression of sadness. "I really am sorry, dear. I know it'll be hard to leave behind everyone you know, but I promise you can visit and some mortals may visit you in the palace. But the incubi are not allowed in our domain. You will have to say goodbye for good."

        A hole burrowed through my heart. "I'll never be able to visit them? Why?"

        "They are creatures of dark magic, my dearest. It would be an abomination for them to come in contact with our queen. Especially the princes of the Demon Lord. We'll have to re-scent you when we come to the Realm Door so that our people won't be able to tell you've spent time with them. If news came out, you would be dethroned, and our kingdom would be launched into chaos with those of dark magic," he explained. 

        "I won't let you take her," Sam grunted, glaring at Protius. 

        "It's not up to you to decide, demon," he growled back. 

        Then, in a flash of motion, Sam barreled at Protius and grabbed him by his lapels, lifting him into the air. Protius's face grew red with rage and in a purple blast, Sam was thrown back, hitting a tree. I clapped my hand over my mouth and ran over to Sam.

        Protius was dusting himself off. "You cannot honestly attack a fae and expect him not to fight back. Ugh, you've made me wear off my wing glamour."

        Sam was groaning, and I helped get him to his feet. He spat into the dirt. "Glad I could do something. Come on, Az, let's go back to the house."

        I bit my lip and handed him over to Damien and Matthew. "I can't, Sam. I don't want to, but I have to. I don't want anyone else to get hurt and you heard him. I come quietly or they'll take me by force. Don't try and change my mind," I added, seeing his expression. "It's my duty."

        Protius put a hand on my shoulder, his chest puffed out proudly. "Thank you for coming to your senses, child. I promise you will have a long and happy life as a fae. I'm sure we can even break the magic preventing your wings from blooming, too. I will give you a little time to say goodbye."

        I walked over to Mika and James, thanked them for everything they've done for me and I wished Mika a healthy birth and pregnancy. I kissed Erik and Bella on the cheek, and told them that I hoped their wedding would go well. I hugged Damien and Emelaigne, and kissed Matthew on the cheek. That left Sam.

        He was practically broiling where he stood. As I got closer, he pulled me tightly against him, and whispered in my ear. "I'll find a way to get you out of this," then he tilted my head up, looking in my eyes. "I love you, Azalea."

        He kissed me, but unlike the others, there was absolutely no energy drain. I knew he needed it, but he was refusing to take any from me. His hand cupped my cheek, and his mouth was soft against mine. Our eyes fluttered shut for a moment, to enjoy the kiss, when Protius cleared his throat. We pulled away from each other and he kissed my forehead. 

        "Goodbye, Azalea," he murmured and turned back to walk to the house with the others. 

        Protius turned to me. "Time to go, my princess. Just follow me."

        Turns out the old man could really book it. We were running through a forest a few miles away from the Anderson mansion. Finally, we reach a huge sycamore tree, branches reaching to the sky and roots sprawled across the forest floor. The air shimmered and two young men became visible, clad in golden armor.

        "Protius. Back so soon? Is this her?" One of the guard asked, sounding skeptical. 

        Protius beamed back, flashing that mega-Watt smile. "Yes, Lupine. This is our Azalea Kristilos."

        Upon hearing my name, both the guards bowed down onto a knee. "It is an honor to have you back, Your Majesty. We are happy to serve as your soldiers."

        "Now, let's see those wings," Protius said, ignoring the men. I bolted away from him as his bare hands pressed against my back.

        "What are you doing?" I nearly screeched. 

        Protius chucked. "I apologize, my child. Your mother cast some powerful magic on you before giving you to the humans. It would keep your wings from unfurling until the spell was broken. Have you been experiencing any back pain?"

        I shrugged, not wanting to tell him yes. "Maybe. But why does that have anything to do with..."

        My voice trailed off as he placed his hands on my back again. A warmth spread through me. Not like Sam's magic, but this was more like hot chocolate on a rainy day. I sighed and felt something open up from my shoulder blades. The wings cut two perfect slits in my shirt, springing up behind me. 

        "Exquisite, absolutely magnificent," Protius exclaimed, looking at them in awe. 

        I rolled my shoulders, uncomfortable with my new limbs. "I guess so, I have nothing to compare them to, though."

        Protius laughed. "Soon enough, you will. Open the Door, please, Larkspur. We have a union to make."

        Larkspur, the other guard, pressed into the tree's bark. A long door was suddenly outlined in gold. The bark door swung open, revealing another realm, full of bustle faeries. I allowed Protius to pull me through, and allowed him to drag me to a seamstress. He sprayed something on me I assumed was to hide Sam's scent. 

        I stood on the pedestal, watching a tiny old woman scurry about me, taking measurements (including wing span and vertical height). Her wings were rather small compared to mine, but adorned with the occasional purple pulse. After a few tense moments alone with her, she pulled a dress from the rack and handed it to me, without a word. I slipped it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

        The dress was a hazel green, which, with a pang, reminded me of Sam. Several flower petals had been entrapped by layers of tulle. There was enough fabric that it trailed the ground when I walked, but it seemed to never get dirty. There was a tie-up corset with it, which made my chest look great, but hurt the hell out of my ribs. The lady next handed me a pair of woven gold slippers. Finally, she brought me a simple, understated golden crown with peridots embedded in it. I mean, it was as simple as it could be for a crown. 

        I walked outside to where Protius stood. He gasped and clapped his hands together, wiping a tear from his eye. "A vision in green. Darling, you look spectacular."

        I gave him a weak smile. "Thank you, Protius. Guess I gotta show off my royal lineage."

        It seemed my less than ecstatic mood didn't read, or else he ignored it. "Let's move along. Sage will be waiting to meet his bride."


	8. Castle Tour!

**AZALEA**

        You would think having wings and being the next in line for the throne would be every girls dream come true, but I couldn't stop thinking about Sam. What would have happened if he tried to Mark me earlier? Would it have worked? Would it override the one shared by Sage and myself? Would I be walking to a palace in a new realm I didn't even exist if he had?

        "Your mind is on the incubus," Protius said, interrupting my thoughts. 

        I looked at him, surprised. "Don't tell me you can read minds too?"

        He chuckled. "No, dear. I can tell by the look on your face. I'm not blind. He seemed quite possessive of you. Which isn't surprising, seeing their nature. But I will admit, he acted very attached to you."

        "Well, yeah. We started off a bit rocky, I thought he was just living up to the incubus lifestyle and that was it. Turns out, he was a little more complex. I liked knowing about his old world and what he used to look like, what he liked to spend his time doing. He always surprised me," I explained. 

        "You shared energy with him?" He asked, and this time his tone wasn't accusatory. It was a little sad, actually.

        "Yes, I did. And I don't regret it, not at all," I said.

        He nodded, thinking. "I don't blame you for it. Their kind can be very convincing, and not only that, they can be great lovers. But trust me, Azalea, you made the better decision. The relationship you were in, it seemed to work out fine, but the one you will have with Sage? It'll be so much healthier. I mean, you get to be a queen and spend the rest of your life with someone who is genetically perfect for you."

        We were now outside the palace gates. I turned to him. "Genetically? What do you mean?"

        He stopped. "When you are Marked, your genes change. They form to create the best match for your betrothed. They give you differences and similarities as you grow. For example, Sage is more of a viewer of the arts, and you're more of a performer. Marking, well, it also helps prepare for the best child-bearing situation."

        I almost choked on my own saliva, when the trumpets blared in a fanfare, drowning out my question: "What about child bearing?"

        Two lines of guards presented themselves, all muscular and dressed in the same hazel green in my dress, with golden buttons and accents. Protius guided me through the path they made for me, leading up the marble steps to a huge mahogany door. He pushed open the door to reveal the opening foyer. Wooden steps merged from the left  and right up to the second floor, much like Mika's house. The hand rails were woven branches with little white flowers blooming here and there. Protius contiued to guide me to the left of the foyer to another set of double doors. This one lead into a giant throne room. Two golden thrones sat at the end of a long green rug. A man was standing with his back to me, looking at the more ornate throne. My instincts told me this must be Sage. 

        Protius confirmed. "My king, I present to you; you're soon-to-be-queen, Azalea Kristilo."

        Sage turned around and my breath caught in my throat. His hair was black with streaks of auburn running through it. His eyes were sparkling blue. He was about six feet tall, his shoulders incredibly broad. Without knowing it, I had taken several steps forward and Sage had taken some steps towards me. The world seemed to fade away for a moment, Protius disappearing into oblivion. 

        "You've grown up," Sage said, and I was surprised at the deep timbre of his voice.

        I swallowed hard. "You-you're definitely different than what I thought."

        His laugh was like church bells to my ears. "Did you not expect your betrothed to be handsome?"

        I felt an ashamed blush rise to my cheeks. "I didn't know what to expect, your Majesty. But I am pleased with what I see, if that answers your question."

        "I shall leave you two alone for now," Protius's voice filtered through and I heard a door open and shut.

        "I'm glad he's gone," Sage said suddenly, surprising me.

        "Why's that?" I asked, tilting my head. 

        Sage wrapped one of his arms around my waist, and another cradled my face. "I want time alone with you, my Queen. This meeting has been the peak of my existence. You do not know how incredibly hard it was to live my life here, in this castle, knowing I would not meet you until you were found. You wouldn't even know me, but I would retain memories of you. When we were Marked, a bit of my heart went with you into the human realm. With you being here, with me, I am whole again."

        "You're being way too nice," I replied, my face still flushed. "Certainly you had other people you cared for?"  _Like I did with...wait, what was his name?_ My brain tried to come up with the name, but everything about him was fading fast. All I could think about was Sage.         

        Sage was smiling kindly. "No love in my life could come close to you, Azalea. You are the only one that could ever truly hold my heart. Speaking of," he said and dropped to a knee.

        My heart seemed to go with him. He pulled out a delicate golden box from his suit jacket, and opened it to reveal a diamond, probably three karats. The gold band had little peridots embedded in the sides. My hands flew to my mouth, and I gasped. 

        "Oh, Sage. It's okay, I don't need a ring. You can stop, really. Protius already said something about a wedding," I tried to say, but Sage took my left hand anyway.

        "That may be, but I want to show the world that you are mine, as I am yours. I've heard it was common human tradition to give the other a ring with gems. I begged for him to find one worthy for you. When we found this one, it was an instant match. You deserve only the best, my love. So, to ask the question: would you, Azalea Kristilos, do me the honor of becoming my wife and queen?"

        Something nagged in my brain, something about someone back home...I brushed the thought out of my head. This was my home. And Sage was going to be my husband. I sunk to my knees and giggled as I nodded happily. He beamed, and slipped the cool metal band onto my left ring finger. After that, he lifted my head so I could look into his blue eyes. His hand guided my face to his, and our lips met. Sage's kiss tasted like honey, sugary and sweet. It was like kissing a bottle of the stuff, but it wasn't bad, it was quite the opposite. Sage wasn't demanding his way, and was soft and gentle. 

        When we pulled away, he was nearly glowing with happiness. "I have never had the pleasure of such an amazing kiss. Thank you, my love. I look forward to our future together."

        "I doubt I was that amazing, it was only kiss. But I've got to admit, our future is looking pretty bright," I said and my regular blush flushed to my cheeks.

        "Perhaps it is time I show you around the castle? I should think you wish to see your bedroom, and the other places we have to offer," Sage murmured. 

        I nodded fervently, excited to see the giant palace that was going to be my home. Sage helped me up from the floor, and held his arm out to me, forearm parallel to the ground. Luckily, I saw plenty of Disney movies that explained what I had to do. I placed my arm around his, allowing my hand to rest over top of his hand. 

       He led me up the right stair case and into a long hallway. One the right was a bathroom fit for a queen, which I guess was me. There was a shower that was the size of a regular bathroom, a jacuzzi tub next to it, and a giant floor to ceiling mirror. The next stop was a library. It had at least four floors to it, and every wall was covered with books. It was like the scene from Beauty and the Beast. 

       "You are pleased with our book selection, my Queen?" Sage remarked, seeing my excitement. 

       I laughed, my awe spreading by the minute. "Um, yeah! It's amazing, I want to read all of them, but I know I probably won't get to in my lifetime...How many have you read?"

       He shrugged. "Only a few hundred, to be honest. Some were required text, and the others were for fun. I always meant to get back here, however..The life of a royal doesn't always provide the most free time."

       "I always liked to read before I went to bed, I'm glad that I can keep that up," I commented as he lead me back out of the library. 

       The next place we went was a ballroom to put any other castle to shame. Floor to ceiling windows, with frosted corners on all the panes. Long velvet curtains hung, held open to cast the sunlight into the room. Golden chandeliers shimmered above, the curls ornate and delicate. The floor was a pure white marble, with not a single vein in sight. I could see my reflection in the polished floor.

       "Please tell me this room is used often," I gasped.

       "It certainly will be upon your return," Sage answered. "In a week's time, we will hold our wedding reception here, where we'll share our first dance as King and Queen."

       I blushed. "I've got to be real with you..I've never danced in a ballroom, or even learned how to properly dance. Dances are very, very different in the human world."

       Sage seemed amused at my lack of experience. "Then, I shall show you."

       And just like that, he swept me into his arms, holding me up into a perfect dancing form. Chills ran up my arms. "There's no music, though."

       "Just follow my lead," Sage murmured and began the dance.

       As hard as I thought it would be, I picked the rhythm of the movements pretty easily. Sage was more than polite if I stepped on his toes (which I definitely did), and made sure that it didn't trip either of us up when I messed up. I began to feel a giddiness build up in my chest as he began to twirl me around and around. My skirt swished around and flared out in a complete circle, and I heard Sage's beautiful laugh from behind me.

      "You definitely seem befitting for the role of a queen. You're positively glowing, Azalea," Sage laughed, helping me slow down.

      I wasn't aware of my own laughter until I wiped a tear from my eye. "As a kid, you always want to be a princess; now that I am one, technically, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. I know it won't only be dances and parties, there will be serious stuff, but it doesn't make the dances any less fun."

      "I couldn't agree more," Sage said, taking me back to the throne room. He sat on the larger, baroque-style chair and gestured to the more delicate one next to him. "Come on, you can sit on the throne. It'll be your's in a week."

      I smiled and sat down, letting the extra fabric of the dress poof out in front of me. Sage offered his hand to me, and just as I took it, a group of guards burst through the doors. 

      "Your Majesty..ies," the one corrected quickly. "There's been new activity on the demon front."

      "What has happened?" Sage asked, resuming a regal position. I did my best to follow his lead.

      The other guard stepped forward, bowing before speaking. "You remember the sons, of the King?"

      Sage's expression tightened with...something. Was it annoyance? Disgust? Anger? Whatever it was, he did, in fact, know who the Demon King's sons were. Something tickled at the corners of my mind, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe I heard a band with the same name once.

      "One of them has returned, my King," the guard continued. "He was one of the physically stronger ones, as well. There's word that he's going to start training up their military and attack soon. The rumor is that the attack will come on the wedding day."

 

 


	9. The Wedding Day

**AZALEA**

       Seven days have passed since we got news of the Demon Prince's return. Sage and I have been attending war meetings left and right in order to set up an effective line of defense for any attack. The downside is, we don't know if he will attack one of our bases or if it'll be a direct hit on the palace. I shouldn't have been surprised, war stops for no one, but I was upset that of all days, he chose my wedding day. There was no way he could've known what it was either, I'd never met him. It was just another suck-tastic thing that was happening. Sage and I were currently in the throne room with a team of guards. In a little less than three hours, we were to be married, and hopefully would suffer no casualties. 

        "I want four armed guards around her dressing room and bathroom, understood?" Sage ordered. 

        The guards shifted uncomfortably. "And what about you, my King?" The sergeant asked.

        I looked over at Sage, his face grim. "If any of his men or he himself try to attack me, it'll be their funeral. I am more than capable than protecting myself. My Queen," he gestured to me, "is my only concern. If anything is to happen to her before or on the day of our wedding, I will hold all of you responsible. Have I made myself clear?"

        The guards nodded and bustled out of the room. I turned to him. "Why are you so worried something might happen to me? The Demon Prince doesn't even know who I am, I've only just gotten here."

        "I'd like to believe that," Sage replied. "You haven't started your combat training with me, and I fear that without it, you are...No offense intended, darling, but you might be weaker than me or the other guards. Your safety is my utmost concern. If something were to happen to you, I'd never forgive myself, or anyone else for that matter."

        I frowned. "I wish I wasn't such a burden. Maybe we could go over some basic combat training? That way if anything does surprise me, I have a way to counteract it until help arrives?"

       Sage walked over to me and held my hands in his, raising them up to give each a kiss. "I know you think you should be learning to fight, but I want you to be as worry-free as possible. We are to be married in a few hours. And I promise you, the second the celebrations are over we can go over combat, but for right now, relax. I heard some believe that seeing the bride on the day of the wedding is bad luck, so," he covered his eyes with a childish grin. "I only want the best luck for us."

        I smiled at him, kissed him lightly before exiting the throne room and going up the stairs to my rooms. I say rooms, because there was a hallway basically dedicated to me. My hand maidens were waiting outside the bathroom, with towels and robes in hand. It was weird, yeah, going from the human world to this. I walked in and they immediately drew the bath, dropping in one of my requested items: a golden glitter bath bomb. Protius went out every few days and he would bring me back human things to keep me close to home. 

       The golden sparkles flushed out in the water, with glittery bubbles forming on the surface. I could smell the blended warm scent of honey and vanilla waft up in the steam. I dismissed the maids, and undressed quickly, slipping into the bath. One thing I loved about the bathroom was the windows. It seemed weird for a bathroom to have windows, but this one had beautiful, pastel stained glass windows, frosted over for privacy. The sunlight gleamed through them, sending shades of yellow, blue, and green across the room. My wings fluttered gently, folding down along my back. I reclined against the porcelain tub, closing my eyes and relaxing my entire body into the water. 

        In about three hours, I was going to be a wife. A queen. I would get to wear my champagne colored dress, princess style of course, with a bouquet of white roses, and pledge my love to Sage Trellium. And I wasn't scared at all. I remember talking to Protius before I met Sage, and I remember I was so intimidated by the thought of it. I mean, ruling a kingdom won't be easy, I'm not saying that. But to rule a kingdom by Sage's side...God, I sound like one of those lovesick poets. But it's just the truth. The Mark is coming through this time, and there's nothing I would do to change it. Protius was right. Once you met your Marked, everything fit into place. There wasn't fear or anything close to that. I was ready.

        A gentle knock on the door told me I had spent an hour bathing. I felt like I had just gotten in! I guess my thoughts carried me well over through time. I stepped out and dried off, wrapping myself in a soft, white linen robe and slipping my feet into plush slippers. My hand maidens escorted me to my room, which was down the hall, and helped me "suit up" for the wedding. As they tightened my corset, I felt the familiar pulse of blood in my chest and in my back. My wings were primed and dried by the maids. I dismissed them shortly after, slipping into my gown. It was champagne with golden shimmers embedded in the tulle, tight around the chest then flows out just past my abdomen. Then came the veil. The veil was attached to a crown, naturally. It was a little more elaborate than my first: made of all gold, with swirls in the shape of leaves. Little diamonds glittered among peridots, every inch of it sparkling. It was both my decision and Sage's to put the Trellium and Kristilo insignia's on the train; a golden sun, and a silver diamond. Once I had on all my clothes, I made my way over to the mirror. It was funny what a week in the fae realm could do to a person. My skin stayed pale as ever, but now several freckles popped up on my cheeks and over my nose. It wasn't common practice to use make up in the fae realm, there was no need. There was, however, a type of highlighter that they only used ceremoniously. It seems silly, such a simple thing in the human world meaning so much to the fae. The pressed powder was a shimmery gold that I brushed over my collarbones, cheeks, nose, and hands. Once I was happy, I twirled a few times in front of the mirror. 

       I looked perfect.

       The maids knocked on my door, signifying it was time. I put on my golden slippers and strode outside. The armed guards were waiting there, stony-faced as ever. I raised my veil over my face and followed them down the corridor. I couldn't help but wonder at the sight of the guards: what about the attack? I had not heard news of anything, and Sage would not keep news from me to soothe me. Would he?

        I shook the thought from my head and followed the guards to the throne room, where the wedding would be conducted. Several wooden pews had been brought in, and I heard the string quartet playing. Seeing as I had no bridal party, Protius volunteered his youngest daughter, Camellia (about five years old), to be the flower girl. Sage's cousin, Antonio (about seven years old), would be the ring bearer. 

        I watched little Camellia flounce down the aisle, fluttering white rose petals every which way. One of my maidens handed me my own bouquet as I began to hear the orchestra swell. I took my first step to face the aisle, and Sage, with a smile on my face. The crowd "ooh"ed and "aww"ed at my dress as I floated down the aisle. I saw Sage's eyes fill with what I hoped were happy tears. I had to work hard to keep my own in check. I had made it halfway down the aisle when something felt off. As many people were watching me right now, I never felt the eyes until now. Particularly, like one pair of eyes from behind me. I couldn't look back, it would look suspicious. I kept moving forward, though suddenly aware of someone watching me. I reached the end of the aisle, and the maids moved my train to behind me. 

        Sage slowly unveiled me with a broad smile on his face. "Hello, Az."

        Something about the nickname struck another chord with me. He'd never called me that before, but something about it...seemed familiar. I smiled. "Hello, Sage."

        The priest began reading off each of our vows, each of us replying at the right time with "I do", leading the priest to his final line: "Should anyone here know of any reason that this couple should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

        A silence fell upon the room. I was happy no one was standing up, but at the same time it felt like someone should. Not because I didn't want to marry Sage, but it had something to do with the eyes I felt burning into me. The nickname. I heard someone cough, which prompted heads to swivel, but not one person spoke. I brushed aside the thoughts as the priest then declared us husband and wife, happily kissing my new husband. 

        We left the throne room hand in hand and into the ballroom, where another set of quartets greeted us. A long table at the far end of the room which would seat all the royals and the visiting higher ups. Sage and I sat in the middle and waited as guests spilled in, each thanking us and wishing us a happy marriage. 

        I felt Sage take my hand and I cocked my head at him. "What's up?"

        "I'm not sure. The, um, special visitors haven't arrived yet, not at any of our locations. But something feels odd, or out of place. I just can't put my finger on it," Sage mumbled, trying not to draw attention. 

        I ignored his comment about something feeling out of place. I didn't want to tell him I'd had the same feelings, too. "Maybe you're over-stressing yourself. This is supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives, you know. I can understand why you could have a lot of things on your mind."

        He gently kissed my knuckles and smiled. "You're right. I need to relax. Everything is handled."

        We waited another half an hour for all the guest to get seated before standing up and taking the ballroom floor in our first dance. The curtains drew closed over the stained glass windows, dousing everyone in darkness. Then, like little fireflies, tea lights flickered on, floating around the room. The soft candlelight bathed the room as the string quartet began to play.

        "You know," Sage whispered in my ear, "I was so nervous to meet you."

        I smiled. "Why's that? I mean, I was, too, but I didn't have any memories of you either."

       Sage led me into an underarm turn, where the onlookers "ooh"-ed as my dress sparkled and twirled out. When he pulled me back close to him, he spoke again. "I just wanted to be the best, I suppose."

        "What do you mean by that? The best?" I asked.

        He shrugged. "I figured you'd had love in the human realm. I wanted to be everything they were to you and more. I was scared that maybe the Mark wouldn't actually bind our hearts like it was said to. That maybe you found someone and loved them more than you could love me. I was already hopelessly in love with the idea of you, I didn't want to let you down."

        Surprisingly, tears began to sting my eyes, but I wasn't sure why I was crying. What he was saying was sweet, so why did I feel hurt? I pulled myself back together quickly to avoid missing a beat. "I'm sure..I loved  _someone._ But that doesn't mean that I would love them more than you. Besides, it's not like I would have a future with any of them."

        "Yes, I suppose you're right. Still, I wonder..." Sage trailed off, his expression oddly serious before flashing back into a happy smile. "No matter. Today is for us."

        As the quartet came to a close, Sage bowed to me, and I curtsied to him in response; everyone was clapping ferociously. My back was to the main door, and Sage reached his hand toward mine to pull me to his side, when his eyes narrowed. I heard several people gasping and a glass shattered on the floor. The tea lights went out, one by one.

        "How awkward," a familiar, yet new voice sounded behind me. "It seems that I missed my invitation."

  


	10. The Familiar Stranger

**AZALEA**

        I wheeled around, searching for the source of the voice.  _He...he sounded so familiar. Something about him. I have to see him._ A surprising urgency overtook me as the guards pulled back the curtains rapidly to shed more light on the room. A tall figure stood across from me, fully suited with a vest and bow tie. I frowned and cocked my head.  _How have I seen this before?_

        His eyes glimmered twelve different shades of green, his jawline chiseled. He obviously trained for battle, his body was fairly muscular. The man came fully into the light, his brown, unruly hair turning bronze in the sunlight. Though it wasn't just his hair that drew my attention. 

        Two hazel green horns sprouted above his temples, twirling out then straight up. 

        His hands, the same green, fiddled with his cuff links. "Now is normally when you say 'Oh, I'm terrible sorry, sir. Welcome to the wedding,'" he chided.

        Guards immediately swarmed him, but I found myself giving orders: "Stop. Don't touch him."

        They all stopped and I became aware of my newlywed behind me. "My Queen," he murmured. "Why do you stop them? He's a menace. _That_ is the Demon King's son."

        "No," I responded. "I'm not going to have mindless violence at my wedding." I turned to the man and bowed my head momentarily. "Hello. I'm afraid I don't know your name. But please, join us in celebration."

        The man strode forward, a sly grin on his face. "I appreciate your kindness, my Queen." He bowed down, taking my hand and kissing my knuckles briefly, before smirking at Sage. "You can call me Sam, for the time being."

        Sage's lip curled as he growled, "She is not  _your_ Queen, demon."

        "Excuse us," I said to Sam, flashing a smile which he happily returned. "Please, everyone! Let the party continue! Our new guest will be welcomed!"

        I pulled Sage to the nearest corner as the quartet began to play a lively tune, sparking many people to dance. "What is going on with you? He came peacefully. He has no weapon on him, and as far as I can tell, no army. Perhaps we jumped to conclusions about his kind. We may be in a war, but a wedding is a perfect time to establish diplomacy."

        Sage was talking to guards. "I want the castle searched for any demon. Report back here in twenty," he ordered before turning back to me. "I don't trust him, Azalea. His kind have been attacking ours since I was a child. How does he just happen to stroll in, on the day of our wedding, fully dressed, and more than comfortable with you? Something about him doesn't sit right with me."

        "I understand what you're thinking," I sighed. "But we have to give him a chance. He doesn't seem like he came here to hurt anyone, and if he wanted to, he would've by now. There's been plenty of opportunities for him to hurt you, me, or anyone else for that matter. Maybe he came here looking for peace. If we can negotiate that on our wedding day, it'll be a win win for us, don't you think?"

        Sage rubbed his eyes. "I should trust you. You will be ruling beside me, anyway. Okay. I'll welcome him, but I won't rescind my order for a castle search. And if he tries anything funny..."

        "You'll have the first shot," I filled in, smiling. He led me back to the table, where a chair had been drawn up for Sam. He stood up as I approached. 

        "May I have the honor of a dance with the new Queen?" He asked, holding a hand out towards me. 

        I looked at Sage, whose mouth went into a thin line, but he nodded curtly at me. I turned back to Sam and placed my hand in his. "I accept."

        Sam's hand enveloped mine and I couldn't help but feel a slight tingle of warmth in his touch. Maybe he had a special power that he was using on me. He guided me into the dancing position and began. To my surprise, he was quite a good dancer. 

        "You really don't know who I am, do you?" Sam asked me, suddenly. 

        "I know you're a noble. I know that you've returned to the Demon realm only recently. I know you're training your armies to be tougher than ever before. And, as of today, I know your name is Sam. But, yes, that's about it. Why? Should I know more?" I replied.

        He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I thought that some part of me would've seemed familiar, but I understand why you wouldn't remember me. We met prior to you meeting your... _husband_."

        I was taken aback by the acidity of his tone. "We met? Wait, why do you have something against Sage?"

        "Do you trust me?"

        I looked into his green eyes, yet again a familiar feeling washing over me. "I want to," I admitted. "I do trust you, but I feel like as the fae Queen, I shouldn't. Your people have been killing mine in a probably preventable war. It's hard for me to chose between my gut feeling and what is expected of me."

        "Preventable war. That's an interesting concept. Tell me: if you lost someone, or something, very dear to you; would you be prepared to do whatever it takes to get her- I mean, it, back?" 

        I narrowed my eyes. "No, you said her. You lost someone to the fae? Was she a casualty in the war? Or..was she always a faerie?" 

        His face lapsed into a brief expression of grief before quickly concealing it. "You are...very understanding, my Queen. But, I did ask you a question first."

        "If they, or it, were extremely important to me, I can understand why. But at the same time, you have to consider what is best for them, not just what you want," I said. 

        "It isn't so simple," Sam almost groaned. "In my case, I've lost something that was everything I fought for. Now, I have a feeling I have to fight in this war to get it back."

        "What, was it your pride or your protein powder?" 

        Sam's eyes widened and so did mine. I tried to stutter an apology, surprised at my comment, but his face broke into a grin and he laughed, spinning me out and bringing me back in. "I suppose I should've expected that. You still have your sense of humor, that's a relief."

        The song ended and I curtsied and he bowed in return. "I'm sorry to say that the dance has ended. However, I trust you enough to come speak with us, diplomatically, of course. I think we might be able to, ah, end the war with some discussion."

        His smile flashed at me again, his pearly canines gleaming in the faded sunlight. "I'd be happy to talk with you anytime."

        We departed and I sat next to a slightly tense-looking Sage. "He's not that bad, darling. You should give him a chance."

        "I just don't like how comfortable he is with you. He's very open and kind, but only to you. Don't you think that's a little odd?" Sage asked. 

        I placed my hand over his. "You need to relax. He came here on diplomatic business. Sam offered to talk about ending the war." I looked over to where he sat, talking to a group of blushing, young fae. "I think he's lost a lot on his side, too. If we can stop more bloodshed, we should."

        Sage looked over once at Sam, noticed he was watching us and tenderly kissed me. "You are already an amazing queen, and you've only just begun. You're right. Let's welcome him as the other diplomats to enjoy a suite here overnight. The first step to peace starts tonight."

        


	11. Meeting at Midnight

**AZALEA**

        As the party came to a close, Sage and I got up and headed to the exit to thank our guests for coming. I noticed Sam hanging around towards the end and felt a slight rush of anxiety. I didn't know why, but a part of me didn't want to say goodbye to him. He was something oddly familiar in a world I was new to, and if he said we met before Sage, he knew parts of me that I had forgotten after I met Sage. 

        He walked up the line, he smiled at me. Just me, I noticed. "It was an amazing party, my Queen. No one could've done one better. The champagne was a little weak, but that can't be helped. Demons have a thirst for the harder stuff," he said and winked coyly at me. 

        I lightly placed a hand on Sage's tensing bicep. "I'm glad you came. We both really appreciate it. And speaking of that, we were wondering if you would like to spend the night in the castle in one of our suites. It's getting late out, and I'm sure you have a long journey ahead of you. I would feel so much better if you were safe here for the night."

        "I would be delighted, though, I don't want to cause any stress on you two. Wedding night and the day after is a big deal and I would hate to make you guys fuss over me when you should be enjoying each other..'s company," Sam replied.

        This time, I placed myself in between the two men, keeping my hand on Sage. "It'll be no problem, I'm sure. It would put my mind at ease knowing that you will be well rested for your trip home."

        Sam bowed to me and accepted my offer, letting three guards march him to the nearest vacant suite. The moment he was gone, Sage locked his arms tightly around me.        

        "What's this about?" I asked, laughing at his sudden hug. 

        "I haven't had a chance to be alone with you all day today," he murmured, kissing my cheek. "And like Sam so politely put, I would love to enjoy your company."

        I felt a hot blush bloom across my cheeks. "And what about my company, my King, do you like the most?" 

        Sage gently turned me around, and lifted my face up to his. "Every. Last. Part. Of. You," he whispered, punctuating his sentence with kisses. 

        He grabbed my hand and led me to his master suite, where we would spend the rest of the evening.

* * *

 

         Well, it was more like an hour of the evening. It was just our first time, so I assume that's why I didn't finish and there were, like, no fireworks. I looked at my husband, sleeping next to me soundly. I rolled over a few times, trying to get comfortable before getting out of bed and wrapping myself up in a robe. Sage was still sleeping, so I decided to walk around for a bit. 

        The castle was quiet, the wind rushing through trees the only sound. I wandered out into the garden and heard a low voice. I peered around an oak tree and saw our guest, Sam, pacing around, talking into a phone. 

        "...She's happy, man! I saw her get married today! Do you know how fucking hard it was not to rip that asshole to shreds? He-he thinks he knows her but he knows nothing! But she's so sickeningly happy. She doesn't even know how.." Suddenly he straightened up. "You know what, Matthew? Gotta talk later, bye."

        Before I could run away and think about why he was talking about me to someone named Matthew; he swiveled around to face me. "Hello, my Queen."

        "Why were you talking about me?" I blurted out.

        "I-well, you know, I should be asking you about what you're doing up on your wedding night. Aren't you supposed to be, you know, enjoying your hubby's company?" Sam retorted, his tone a little sour. 

        "Oh, stop trying to be vague about it. Yes, we fucked. Is that what you want to hear? He dicked me down, congrats, Sam. There's no need to be all uppity about it," I snapped.

        His face broke out into a grin and he doubled over laughing. "God-you sound just like you did before. So blunt, fuckin' love it. But I gotta say, you didn't get dicked down. Trust me. And, as far as talking about you, yeah, I was. Not even gonna lie. I'm pissed that you're married. I don't think you should be married at all, let alone to that asshat, Sage. I only came back to this realm and came back to my dick dad because of you."

        "Okay. Well, let's break up that flow of information," I said, throwing up my hands. "One, how do you know if I was or was not dicked down? You weren't there. Two, kinda rude that you came to someone's wedding but hate the fact that they got married."

        Sam took several steps toward me, revealing he was still in his dress shirt and slacks, though the top five buttons were undone, showing off his green marks across his upper chest. "If you were properly dicked down, you wouldn't be standing up right now. You would be too weak to even sit up. Wait," he held his hands up and his eyes widened. "He didn't even finish you off, did he? Oh my God, he didn't."

        I crossed my arms over chest and huffed my breath. "It doesn't matter. I can't ask for a perfect first time. I'm  _fine_." 

        Sam was laughing harder than ever. "That's hilarious! I bet, oh my God, I bet he's sleeping right now. I bet, oh God, I bet that he came and just fuckin' passed out on you."

        A blush rose to my cheeks. "Damn it, I should have never come out of the room. You're just an asshole that thinks he's hot shit because he's an incubus so he never has awkward sex!"

        "I never told you I was an incubus. And I've had sex naturally. Like without my powers," Sam said defensively. 

        "Oh, really? With who, your pillow?" I replied slyly. 

        His face heated up. "I- no! God damn it, the reason I'm pissed that you got married is because; fuck, ugh...I love you, okay? We were together for not even a week before you came here. You wanted me to Mark you. I wanted to Mark you. And I know-"

        "That's insane!" I blurted. "You can't love a person you only met for a week. And why, why, why would I want you to Mark me? You aren't my chosen, and I'm perfectly happy with Sage."

        Sam took three strides toward me, lifting my chin up to look him in the eyes. An odd feeling told me not to move; keeping me cemented in my place. I let my arms fall to my sides. A warm feeling bloomed in my chest. "Stop it, I know you're using your powers."

        He smirked. "I'm not doing anything. That's all on your own. And you aren't happy with Sage. I can tell. If you were, for one, you two would have had fantastic sex and you wouldn't be here with me."

        "I literally just got married and you're already trying to get me to cheat on my husband," I mumbled, pushing away from him. I tried to ignore the disappointed look on his face. 

        "I don't want you to cheat on him, necessarily. Just, you know, casually leave the life of royalty behind and come away with me to the human world," Sam suggested casually. 

        My jaw dropped. "Are you fucking kidding me? I just got married to someone genetically perfect for me, and you want me to love you and leave my husband. For you. A demon. The exact opposite of my husband."

        "You can't say the idea isn't appealing to you, Az," he grunted. "I can tell a part of you wants to."

        The nickname struck a chord. "You. You called me that, before. You weren't lying before, were you? God, it feels so familiar but I can't remember anything about you, Sam. I-I'm sorry. I should go."

        His arm lashed out and grabbed my elbow, pulling me back into him. His hands wrapped around my waist, strong and fitted to my shape. His body pressed up against mine, and just when I thought we couldn't get closer, his lips sealed over mine.  _Well, shit._


	12. Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All about You...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long ass chapter time!! Buckle in for a shit ton of exposition and emotional bullshit!!!! Smut may or may not be coming, we'll see in due time??

        Finally, I broke away from him, my hands resting back on his chest. I looked down, my eyes wide. "I can't believe...I'm sorry. This was a mistake."

        "Please, Az. If you can honestly look me in the eyes, and tell me that you don't even feel anything for me; I'll leave. I'll get out of your life forever. You can have your bullshit happy ever after with your bullshit husband," Sam whispered, his voice crackling. 

        I crossed my arms over my chest, my left hand hovering over my lips. "I-I don't know what to say, Sam. You just kissed me, and I kissed you back. I'm married, and I just met you. You're a demon, I'm a fae. Literally everything about this is wrong. But," I whispered, lifting my head, "I don't want you to leave. There's something about you that is too familiar."

        Sam sighed and rubbed his face. "You didn't just meet me. I told you before we met a week before you came here. I did not plan on getting emotionally involved with you, but I don't know, I got stupid. I thought, hey, this girl seems fun to be around and we're going to be seeing a lot of each other since my brother got her cousin pregnant!"

        "Um, what?" I tried to keep my voice down but it came off shrill. "Your brother knocked up my cousin? What?"

        He looked around then grabbed my elbow and led me indoors. "We obviously need to talk. I thought if I told you all this stuff, it would come flooding back but it seems that I underestimated that douche's Mark."

        Sam was practically dragging me now, and we stopped outside his room. I noticed our two guards knocked out, leaning up against the wall nearby. I raised my eyebrows at him. "Really? You took out the guards? That looks even more suspicious! What happens if someone else sees us? Or sees what you did to them? Oh, god, they aren't dead, right?"

        "No, of course they aren't! That would look so shitty for me! Jesus, jus-just get inside," he huffed. I rolled my eyes but followed his command. 

        I sat on his bed and crossed my right leg over my left and crossed my arms over my chest. Being alone with him in his room made me uncomfortably aware that I was only wearing a silk robe over my bare skin. "So. Where do you want to start?"

        He took one look at me and spun around to face the wall, grabbing a spare blanket from a shelf and tossing it at me. "Cover yourself up now. Please," his voice strained.

        "What, why?" I looked down at myself. Yeah, I was in a silk robe but it wasn't like anything was too revealing. 

        He cleared his throat. "Your, uh, robe slit thingy..it's uh, coming up a lil' high on your leg."

        "Are you kidding me? My leg. My _thigh_ is attractive to you? You can get hard just by seeing my bare thigh? What is wrong with you?" I asked, disgusted. But I still covered my body with the fleece throw. 

        Sam turned around slowly, rolling his eyes. "It's not like that, oh my God, it's just seeing you in that robe with the slit riding high, I don't know! Okay. I probably know but that will come in time. Um. So, yeah."

        "Did you forget why you brought me in here? You just said your brother got my cousin pregnant and that we met a week before I met Sage and you told me you loved me," I reminded him.

        "Right, yeah. Well, back before you came here and became a queen and met King Douche-"

        "Do not call my husband King Douche."

        "Will you let me tell the story? Jesus," Sam groaned. "As I was saying, before you came here, you lived with your cousin, Mika. When my brothers and I first came to the human realm, she housed us until we got back on our feet. Shit happened, my brother James fell in love with her, and then proposed. Then there was the Demon War and all that shit, and once it ended, we decided to make our own ways in the human world. James and Mika got married, and shortly after, I was told you came to live with them. Your  _mother_ ," Sam spat the word, "shipped you off to them because she didn't support you."

        "My adoptive mother?" I felt a rush of anger, though I couldn't remember why. "What didn't she support?"

        Sam looked at me, interested. "You honestly don't remember this stuff?"

        I furrowed my brow. "No. I feel some things that are probably related to it, but I can't remember the events at all."

        "Kinda makes you think about the power behind that Mark, huh? Demon Marks don't do that, by the way. You keep all your memories prior to being with us, but being with us enhances your life. Anyway, not the point. You used to sing. You were...You were amazing. I only heard you sing once but even then, there was something about it. To be really fuckin' cheesy, it kinda enchanted me. Your mom didn't approve of that. Wanted you to become a president of a company or some shit," Sam muttered.

        I touched a hand to my throat. I hadn't sung once since I came here. I found it hard to believe that it was such a big part of my life, but as Sam went on I realized how empty my life was here. "So. I lived with my cousin and her incubus husband because my mom didn't want me to sing. Then, Mika got pregnant and somehow you showed up?"

        "Not really. I hadn't talked to James and Mika for a while, I guess. I didn't like being around their happy ever after while I, um, I never...found anyone. I was the third oldest, and I didn't like having that pressure to settle down. But I got a call from them saying they wanted to celebrate all of us coming to the human realm. My brothers, I mean. James, Erik, me, Matthew, and Damien. When I came to the house, I saw Mika super pregnant, freaked out a little bit. You were the first person I saw after I, uh, took a nap."

        I bit my lip to keep from laughing. "You passed out because your sister-in-law is super pregnant? Not what I expected from the strongest incubus of the royal family." 

        Sam glared at me. "I'm definitely the strongest, but it was weird seeing someone like, seven months pregnant. Anyway, I checked you out, we got off on the wrong foot, and you hated me for a short time."

        "Now, that, I'm not surprised about. You seem to be resented easily," I replied casually. 

        Sam shot me another deathly glare and continued on with his story. "After a bunch of sexual innuendos and teasing, mostly me teasing you, there was this baby shower for Mika. Your mom showed up and was a bitch, I stuck up for you, she liked me I think. You didn't feel good and so you went to your room. I went up to the roof because I was pissed that I, well..That I didn't kiss you when I had several times to. Turns out you like roof time, too. You showed up, we talked, you wanted to know about my incubus powers. What I looked like without my glamour."

        I felt a blush blooming over my cheeks. "So, I practically asked for you to fuck with my emotions?"

        "No," Sam said sternly. I looked up at him in surprise. "I didn't want to," he said. "I was scared if I showed you what it could feel like, things would get out of hand. I didn't want you falling for someone that wasn't real. But, I did let you know what I looked like. I let you know where my green marks were, what my horns looked like. Then, being my dumbass self, I couldn't say no to the next time you asked. I let myself go for a moment. I took too much energy from you. I realized my mistake and took you back to your room."

        A lump formed in my throat. "You took me back? Even after I, apparently, practically was begging for you to use your powers on me?"

        "Surprised?" Sam smirked at me. "I can see it in your eyes. I would never take energy from someone past that point. It's wrong. The next morning, things were a little awkward, but you still were curious about my powers. I told you something I shouldn't have, my powers got a little out of check, and we ended up..sharing a bed? I don't know how to say it, it's weird telling you about it. But that was the time you wanted me to Mark you. I wanted it, too. But I wanted to wait. Didn't want to mess up a good thing, I guess. Then your fuckin' grape dude showed up and told you that you had to come with him for the benefit of the people."

        "Wait, grape dude? Do you mean Protius?" I had vague memories of Protius bringing me here, but I don't remember anything before that. 

        "Yeah, that guy. Said that your blood is rare and you were Marked to be with King Douche."

        "What did I tell you about that name?" 

        Sam sighed and leaned against the wall. "Fine. Is King Asshole better?"

        I pursed my lips at him. "Why do you hate him so much? Because he's my husband? Is that honestly it? Are you that childish?"

        "No, it's not-" Sam stopped himself but inhaling slowly through his nose. "I don't like seeing you with someone who thinks they know you. The day you asked me to Mark you, I think I unconsciously started to then stopped myself. When a demon Marks someone, they can only draw energy from their Marked. Apparently some of your fae blood messed with the Mark, because ever since that day, it's been awful. I can only think about you. Even worse, I have no energy and I can't explain to my soldiers or my father why I get tired so easily. I can't draw energy from anyone anymore. Without you, I'm useless."

        His sudden confession struck a chord in my heart. I couldn't deny anything he told me because something deep inside me told me that it was all true. "So. You came here. To a world where everyone literally hates you. For me? For someone who can't even remember you.."

        "I know. I'm stupid, I'm crazy, and I have no right to you," Sam muttered. Then, he knelt in front of me, taking my hands in his. "If there's anything I can do to show you how much I care for you, I'll do it. Even if that means leaving you."

   

        

 

 


	13. Remembering (Maybe a Little Too Much)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OOps this is the chapter boys we gettin' hot and heavy, and a lil' sweaty. It's marked when the fun stuff starts. Enjoy and see y'all in chapter 14!

        Looking into his deep green eyes, I found that I was at odds with myself. He genuinely cared for me, that was clear. He risked his life just to come here to see me get married to a man he despised. He was willing to let me go if I wanted him to. It was like he didn't even care about his own well being anymore, just...mine. A rush of blood flooded to my head in a moment and disappeared the next second, leaving me with one word.

        "Aomaris," I whispered. 

        Sam inhaled sharply and narrowed his eyes. "How did you know that name? I never told you that name."

        I felt tears prick at my eyes though I wasn't sure why. "Yes, you did. You-you told me your name. Your true name."

        In one quick movement, Sam picked me up and cradled me in his arms. He held tightly, but gently. "You remember. I knew it. I knew you couldn't forget me that easily. I mean, we barely know each other but...I knew you wouldn't leave me behind."

        A flash of anger shot through me upon the realization of how much danger he had put himself in for me. I shoved his shoulders away from me, forcing his chest down onto the bed. "What were you thinking?! You could've died so many times, and you talked with your dad?! I know you hate him. Why? I'm not worth that."

        "But look where it got me," Sam grunted below me. "I got the queen to come to my bedroom on her wedding night in nothing but a silk robe and she's on top of me." 

        A part of me wanted to slap him for his stupidity; how could he be so stupid? But...he had a point. I narrowed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest. "Is this all you wanted? Was this your plan?"

* * *

      Sam lounged on the bed, clearly happy with himself. A smug grin was plastered across his face as he put his hands behind his head. "Maybe it was. Maybe it wasn't. But it wouldn't have happened unless you wanted it to, Az. So tell me," he shifted his torso up, his nose softly bumping mine. "Do you want this?"

        I didn't run the consequences through my mind. I just pressed my lips to his and started undoing his shirt. I felt him smirk against my kiss before returning it happily. His kiss was hunger-driven, like a starved man being presented a feast. Which, in this case, was accurate. His shirt soon came undone in my hands and I threw it across the room, running my hands down his marked chest. Sam's kisses became more and more animalistic as he descended down my neck, flipping me under his strong torso.

        "Mine," he growled. His eyes glowed gold, and he reattached his mouth to my neck where he bit down gently, still bruising the skin. Suddenly, he stood in front of the bed, watching me sit up on my elbows. "I-I should stop."

        I felt a hot blush spread across my cheeks at my response. "Why? I was okay with it."

        He rubbed his face and turned away from me. "I don't know. What if I take too much from you again?"

        "You won't," I replied.

        "How do you know that? I've done it before, and that was back when I wasn't starved for energy. I haven't had anything in a week. I don't know if I can stop once I start," Sam murmured, his eyes raking over my body. 

         I crawled over to him, than sat back on my heels, surveying his expression. "I mean, if you don't want me, that's, you know, fine. I'll just," I smiled wickedly, "go back to my  _husband_ and take off my robe-"

        " _No,_ " a heavy blur of green fell back on top of me. "Such a tease," Sam grumbled under his breath. 

        His body was completely bare this time, and the silk robe I was wearing was discarded. A rush of adrenaline filled my body as his magic radiated off of him. My fingers curled in his hair as his lips met mine. His hands smoothed over my hips before coming to rest beside my head. His left leg slipped in between my own, rubbing harshly against my most sensitive spot. I began to buck my hips for more friction as I gasped for air. 

        "Sam, please," I breathed.

        His hard-on is now pressed to my hip, and he leaned down to whisper in my ear: "That's. Not. My. Name."

        Each word was punctuated by a rough hip thrust. My mouth fell open. "Aomaris."

        That was all he needed. He descended back down my neck, sucking his own marks into my skin. He pulled up from my body only to use his hands to spread my legs before diving back down to me. His lips occupied my neck while I felt his dick rubbing against my slick sex. 

        "Do you think you're ready?" He smirked at me, his hips grinding into me nonstop. 

        My mind was overrun with pleasure and his own magic. "Please, Aomaris. Mark me. I need this. I need you."

        Sam adjusted himself briefly, looking down at me. "If it's ever too much just let me know, okay?"

       "Just fuck me already," I moaned.

       Unable to be any more gentle, Sam thrust completely inside of me. I bit my lip to keep from screaming; it's been a while and he was so much bigger than Sage. Another sharp thrust threw that name out of my head and replaced it with his, like a chant, over and over. My legs locked around his waist, as my eyes fluttered shut with pleasure. He would pull out entirely then slam back inside with enough force to knock the headboard into the wall. Eventually, he began to speed up, however not diminishing the strength used. 

       "I love that look on your face," Sam murmured in my ear. "Blissed out on my dick. Hearing the headboard hit the wall. You love it, too. I can tell."

       Unable to respond with coherent words, I raked my nails down his back and whimpered. Flames of ecstasy were consuming my body replacing all my thoughts with pleasure. I heard his snicker in my ear and it sent shivers down my spine as I reopened my eyes to get a look at him. Sam's eyes were pure, molten gold, shining brightly in the dark. His chest was covered in a fine layer of sweat that just made his muscles that much more pronounced. His expression was playful, yet focused on me. The more I looked, the more attraction I felt.

       I felt a jolt of electricity run down my body and I gasped loudly, looking down. One of his hands had begun playing with my clit, making my movements more erratic. I gripped his shoulders firmly, looking back up at his eyes before moving my hands to grip at his horns. An amused expression took over his face. 

       "Ao-maris," I moaned, attempting to catch my breath. "Getting...close.."

       "Come on then, Az," his fingers sped up, rubbing my clit harder.

       My hands tightened around the green horns at his temples. I screamed, only to have his lips cover mine, and my back arched entirely off the bed. My body pulsed wave after wave of pleasure, my core contracting around him tightly as I came. As my body began to go limp, he slipped out of me. He barely touched himself when spurts of his cum landed on my body, warm and sloppy. Without thinking, I scooped it up with my fingers and sucked them clean. He collapsed next to me with wide eyes.

       "Promise me...you'll do that...every time I pull out?" Sam gasped. "You are so...unbelievably hot.."

       I smirked through my hazy vision. "Sure...that is,  _if_ you pull out."

      His cheeks flamed red in a moment of embarrassment, before kissing me gently on the lips. As he pulled away he whispered, "See? Unbelievably hot."

     

 

       


	14. Long Live the King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally a POV change!!! time to get fucked! emotionally, though, we already did physically. Also, it does get a lil gory towards the end of the chapter, but I promise it's worth it. In case you don't wanna read it, I'll include the important stuff in the beginning of the next chapter.

**SAM'S POV**

        I laid there, unsure of what to do next. Not like I wanted to do anything, even though I had enough energy from her to last a lifetime. Now, I wasn't a mushy guy, but there was something about the way Azalea looked, her hair spread out on the silken pillow. She rolled over on her side to face me and kissed me on my forehead.

        "What was that for?" I grunted, trying to pretend that I didn't expect or want it.

        "Shut up," she giggled, "Help me find my robe."

        I sat up straight. "What? Why?"

        "I have to go back sometime, Aomaris. I can't just stay here forever. I...I'm still married. I'm a queen. I have responsibilities," she said. I caught a flash of regret in her eyes. 

        "Wait, so you're just gonna leave? I thought-I thought that you were going to come back. With me. You remember everything now, so why do you want to stay here? With a husband who can't give you what you deserve. Do you love him?" My voice began to get more frantic and angry as I went on. 

        Azalea tried to get up off the bed, wobbled slightly and fell back onto the comforter. I wanted to laugh, slightly proud of myself but that didn't change the topic of conversation. I pulled on my briefs, and my slacks and handed her the silk robe. She refused to look me in the eyes.

        "Look, Aomaris-"

        "Don't." My voice was low. I didn't want her to hear the hurt. "Just. Go."

        She finally looked up, just as the amber glow of the sun hit her face. _Wait, the sun?_ It could only be three in the morning at the earliest. Her own expression turned to horror as she rushed past me to the balcony doors. I follow, feeling the burst of heat the second she ripped opened the doors. Her once beautiful city...it was..

        "How could you do this?" Azalea whispered, staring at the wildfires spreading.

        "Wait, you think I did this? I've been here all night, with you, or did you forget? I'm the only demon here," I scoffed.

        She turned to me, and pointed below. "Don't those things look an awful lot like demons? Or, have I completely lost my shit?"

        My mouth turned dry. They were everywhere. Demons. Screams of horror echoed through the valley. I couldn't respond to her at all, feeling her storm past me. I grabbed my shirt, not bothering to button it before I raced after her. After a long hallway, she stopped, hand over her mouth, and I could see tears glistening in her eyes. She sunk down the wall and I slowly walked up to her. 

        "I had no idea this would happen, please," I begged. "You have to know that. I would never do that to you. All I came here to do, was talk to you, maybe get you to change your mind. I didn't even plan on," I coughed, "the energy."

        "Just shut up," Azalea whispered, and I found myself unable to say another word. "There's.. _your people_ down this hall and this hall is the one that leads to..to my room. Where Sage is. I have to get to him before any one else. No offense, but I don't believe that the demons are going to treat him too kindly. So, are you going to help me or am I gonna have to fly my ass over there myself?"

        I peeked my head around the corner and swallowed hard. I knew my father's men when I saw them. Christ, I trained them. I sat back by Az. 

        "Do you trust me?"

        Her eyes widened. "What?"

        "I have an idea, but you need to trust me. I know you're pissed at me, and you're still in love with King Douche, but I need you on this," I said, grabbing her shoulders. 

       "Fine," she bit out. "What's the plan?"

       "Just follow my lead," I smiled and grabbed her, steering her body so her wings were pressed against my chest. She fought me for a second before relaxing. I jerked her around as I walked brazenly into the hall.

       "Prince! How-When did you get here?" Cassius, one of the older generals asked, straightening up and closing his spread leathery wings.

       The other, Azat, smirked as Azalea squirmed in my arms. "Doesn't matter, does it? He's got the  _queen,_ " he sneered, his tongue flicking out of his sharp teeth. 

       "Thank you for that brilliant observation," I scoffed. "What exactly are you doing here, though? I wasn't aware of needing any back up muscle."

       Cassius' face suddenly turned into a nasty smirk. "Well, no,  _you_ didn't need us. We got calls from a higher power."

       My hands filled with a cold sweat. "My father. He's here? He did this?"

       "Well, he thought that maybe there was something more we could do. Yes, we got your whole long term plan, but well," Cassius laughed dryly. "The King wanted immediate results." He gestured to the door at the end of the hall, where I heard shouts and a loud, final sounding thunk. 

       Azalea sagged in my arms, her knees buckling. "Sage! No!"

       I wanted to say that this made me angry. That I let her go and punched out the bad guys and fought my way to the room, where I saved King Douche from my dad. But it didn't and I did nothing but hold onto her tighter. Yeah, shit hurt. All I could think about was why she didn't put up a fight for me. When we still had a...Nope. Nope. Not gonna go there right now. It'll just make things worse.

       "That wasn't necessary," I managed to bite out.

       A blast of light came from the crack under the door. Azalea collapsed her whole weight onto me, sobs shaking her body. The door creaked open, revealing..

       "Father," I snarled.

       He was dressed in his usual attire however this time, something red was stained on his lips and hands. His sadistic grin only made my stomach lurch. After seeing my own expression, it must have been just gravy to him. He stood aside, sweeping his right arm towards the room. There, lying on the bed, was Sage. His throat was gouged out entirely, a splay of blood on the bed and walls. Several limbs were bent at odd angles. 

        Even though he had won the fight, Father looked like the fight was harder than he anticipated. Runes were burned into his skin from Sage's magic and there were a few chipped away pieces at his horns. Still, he was one smug motherfucker. 

         "Long live the King."

       

        

        

        


	15. Is This It?

**AZALEA'S POV**

        I couldn't feel my body. Hot tears raced down my cheeks, and my throat began to turn raw. I must've been screaming. My wings beat against Sam's chest, trying to break away from him. His arms only tightened around me. I couldn't tell if that was to protect me from his father, or to keep me close to him. His father, the Demon King, stood proudly in my hazy vision, the blood of my husband splattered across his body. 

        "Get... _away from me!_ _"_ I screamed, and a flash of bright yellow light lashed out of my body. Sam and the two demons were thrown back, and even the King stumbled a few steps back. 

        The King sneered. "Seems you are more powerful than I thought. All the better for my... _son_."

        Sam had peeled himself away from the stone walls, a few cracks left in his place. Both of the other demons took ranks beside their king. The sudden rush of adrenaline I'd felt disappeared almost immediately, leaving in it's place exhaustion. My legs shook, but I refused to collapse just yet. 

        "Like I would ever even consider," I spat. "You disgust me."

        Sam momentarily looked hurt and furious, though I wasn't sure why. _He couldn't honestly expect me to just fall in love with him now that-that Sage..._ His voice cut through my thoughts, "Get the iron."

        The older of the two demons summoned metal shackles, and I was hardly in a state to run. The other demon had a chain mail-like net of what looked like iron. Not deadly, but extremely painful when in contact with the fae. I couldn't even protest before the metal was biting into my wrists and the net was cast over and tightened around my wings. The pain, along with my exhaustion, became too much. 

* * *

 

        I came to in a metal cage. My blurry vision cleared and shouts and jeers filled the air. I stood up on shaky legs and went to flutter my wings only to cry out in pain. I angled my arm back to feel them and felt what seemed like giant manacles clamped around the base. Every time I tried to fly, they burned a hot red, and pain shot through my spine. I gasped and fell down on my knees. I looked down, for the first time concerned for what I was wearing. When I lost consciousness, I was wearing my robe. Now, I was wearing what seemed to be a demon's sick joke of a faerie. I was now sporting a green gossamer crop top, with loose short sleeves off of my shoulders. A skirt started right above my hip bones, made from the same material, and descended to the floor of the cage and then some. 

       A particular shout made me refocus on my situation. "Murdering whore!"

       I shrunk back from the protester. Looking out of the bars, there were several demons, all lined up on either side of me. My cage was being pulled along in between the two lines, like some terrifying Fourth of July parade. I must've hit the edge of the cage, because a searing feeling overtook my back and hands. I jerked away, standing now in the center.

       "Murderer!"

       "Bitch!"

       "Bloodthirsty slut!"

       The shouts were now coming from all directions. I noticed a few guards walking next to my cage but they did nothing to subdue the insults. I peered out of the bars in the direction I was being pulled. A large castle loomed in the short distance, without a doubt Sam's childhood home. I sat back down on the floor of the cage, trying to ignore the jeers from the surrounding crowd. There was nothing I could do until someone released me from my cage.

         _That is_ if  _you get out,_ a dark voice spoke in the back of my head followed by a sick turn of my stomach. I kept still and expressionless, trying not to give the crowds a sense of accomplishment.

        After about five minutes more, the cage halted. The two guards, without speaking a word to me, unlocked the door and grabbed my elbows, forcing me out of the temporary prison cell. They didn't, however, remove the shackles around my wings. Instead, they added another pair around my wrists with a long chain attached, probably to drag me with. 

        "Come on, queenie," one grunted at me. 

        Refusing to give them the benefit of seeing me down, I glared right back at them, and without a word, stepped out of the cage with my head held high. Taking deep breaths to steady my heart ramming against my chest. One guard placed himself behind me, an iron-tipped spear pointed at my back. The other, the one who called me "Queenie", walked in front of me with the iron chain jangling from his clasped hands. The crowds of people had now somewhat dissipated, and I was walking into the castle with the entire royal guard around me. Two lesser demons were positioned by the doors and with a single nod from the guard in front of me, the swept open the doors. 

         The castle was somewhat similar to my castle; however instead of beautiful crystals and marble, there were stained glass windows of horrific deeds, and crumbling dark stone all around me. The King sat leisurely on his throne, legs splayed out in front of him. Five glowing orbs were bobbing along the right side of him, and Sam stood silent and stoic on the left. 

         There were a few moments of silence before the King finally spoke. "How long do you think your people will last, now with their King murdered and their Queen abducted?"

         I took another deep breath and did not respond.

         "Ah, not so chatty now, are we? I heard you have quite a beautiful voice," the King sneered. Something cold and heavy fell into my gut, and I tried to mask my surprise and shock. I flicked my gaze to Sam, who seemed to have tensed up with his father's words. 

         Again, I did not respond.

         The King sighed, apparently bored with me. "Take her to the dungeon. If she talks, bring her to me. Aomaris," he grunted in Sam's direction, "is next to go to if I am unable to meet with her. But, they are forbidden to be alone. For now."

         I glared at the two horned demons, relishing in Sam's refusal to meet my eyes as the two guards yanked me to my new prison cell. Leading me down the stairs, the damp air grew heavier. Hitting the last step, the area opened up to the prison; several demons bared their teeth at us, screaming obscenities, or threats. The demons continued to usher me forward past all the cells until, at the end of the hall, stood a lone door. As I neared it, it glowed orange. Iron. 

        Poking my back with the iron rod, I jerked forward and stumbled into the cell. The guards quickly undid my bonds and shut the door. Unwilling to let them see me shaken, I turned my back to the door and sat down, trying to calm myself. My people would be okay.  _The ones that survived,_ a dark voice in the back of my mind reminded me. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply, refusing to panic. Panic wouldn't change my situation, nor would it help my people. 

        Already, I heard the guards speaking with someone. Everything in my body screamed at me to run to the door, and I knew who was waiting for me. 

        The door opened and closed. 

        "I don't...look like them anymore. I put on a glamour," Sam said from the doorway.

        "Doesn't matter what you look like," I replied dully, "doesn't change anything."

        Sam came closer to me, than sat down opposite of me. I closed my eyes to avoid his stare.

        "I'm sorry."

        Those two words nearly broke me. "You're  _sorry_ ? We didn't even date longer than a week in the human realm, and from what you knew about me then, you decided to turn on your family and come back to a world, to a  _father_ you claimed you hated. You showed your true colors and told your father about me, just so your kind could infiltrate my kingdom, kill my people, and what? What now? Are you going to keep me chained up in here forever? Forever until I break and decide to marry you?" My eyes blinked away angry tears, and now, seeing him in front of me, I was torn between instinct and reality.

        "I know, I know I fucked up. You're completely right to not trust me. I'm a demon. Even worse, I'm the Demon King's son. And whether or not you regret it, we're Marked. And every moment we're apart, the guilt, the pain, and all that shit seems so much worse," Sam said, exasperated. "Don't you want to be happy?"

        A lump clogged my throat. Through burning tears, I met his green eyes. " _Sage_ , my dead husband, was supposed to be my happiness. You may have Marked me, Aomaris, but that does  _not_ make me love you."

        "I never asked for you to!"

        "Then, forget your dad's plan to get us married. Until I go home to the human realm, or the fae realm, I don't even want to be alone with you. Get out of my cell."

       Sam looked momentarily hurt. "What?"

       "Get. Out."

 


End file.
